


Warrior of the Fallen

by GiGi87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Ancient Ritual, Anxiety, Betrayl, Blood Magic, But does he get them?, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Legends, M/M, Magic, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Harm, Some Downworlders don't like changes or the Clave, Suicidal Thoughts, in a way? maybe, maybe eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87
Summary: Alec is taken and given to Asmodeus. Asmodeus performs a blood ritual which transforms Alec into a Warrior of the Fallen who is his to command.Magnus, Izzy and Jace work to rescue Alec, from both Edom and the ritual's effects, as they learn of them.How will Alec handle this new existence at the beck and call of Asmodeus? Is there a way out? Is it worth the cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I missed you all, so I'm back. I've been working on this one since before finishing my last one. It's been slow going but I'm far enough ahead that I feel okay beginning to post this.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Shout out to Angeleyz who helped me flesh it out and will continue to be hounded for feedback. Thanks Angel!

The Seelie Queen lounges on her throne, attendants scattered around her and the room. Knights appear, escorting the visitors in. They come to a stop a few yards from the Queen’s feet.

“Your Highness, thank you for allowing us to speak with you.” The leader says, leading the others into bows.

The Queen responds haughtily, “What do you want?”

Straightening the leader clears his throat, “There is… unrest your majesty. The downworld is concerned about Magnus Bane’s loyalties.”

The Queen motions for him to continue, taking a grape from her attendant and popping it into her mouth.

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn has become overly… close to the Shadowhunters recently. Our community would like actions to be taken, but it would be too dangerous to move against Magnus directly.”

Another of the group speaks up, “The Nephilim he’s involved with, Alec Lightwood, on the other hand is a much easier target.”

The Queen sits straighter in her chair, intrigued, “Oh really? I know of him. What do you have in mind.”

“We would like to capture him and gift him to Magnus’ father to do with as he pleases.”

“Asmodeus?”

The leader nods.

The Queen cocks her head, “And that’s where I come in? I assume to provide you passage to Edom?”

“Yes your highness. If you would be so kind, it would make this possible.”

“How do you know if Asmodeus even wants this shadowhunter?”

The trio exchange looks. The leader looks up at the Queen, “It’s believed he is not on great terms with his son, Magnus. So we think he’d like the chance to get his hands on Magnus’ plaything.”

The Queen nods, eyes wandering over each of the three in front of her, “How do you plan on capturing Lightwood?”

The third visitor steps to the leader’s side, “He goes from the Institute to the home of the High Warlock nightly. We would intercept on his journey. At that time we would bring him here, then take him to Edom.”

The Queen narrows her eyes, “Doesn’t seem very well thought out. So many things could happen before you get him to my realm.”

The visitors look at each other. The leader motions with his hand towards the Queen, “Maybe your highness has a better idea?”

The Queen smiles, “Why yes. A few actually. Though I am unsure how this would benefit me.”

The leader quickly speaks up, “You would show your power by moving against the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Show your true dedication to the well being of the downworld, your ability to remain unswayed by the Shadowhunters and the Clave. That you are not afraid of them.”

The Queen cocks her head, “That is true.” She stands from the throne and takes a step forward, “I never did like Lightwood.” She smiles gleefully, “Let us discuss.”

—

Alec rubs his hands over his face and through his hair as he sits up from where he was hunched over his desk. He stretches his arms over his head and hears his spine popping as it adjusts. He pulls out his phone and smiles at his lock screen. A photo of Magnus smiling out at him. A notification of a new message shines in the corner. Alec unlocks his phone and opens the message.

_Still on for dinner darling?_

Alec smiles and responds. _Yes. I’ll see you tonight._

A response arrives within a minute.

_Fabulous Alexander. Don’t work too hard, you’ll need your energy for what I have in mind. ;) xoxo_

Alec laughs and puts his phone back in his pocket. He pulls another file off the stack on his desk and is just opening it when a fire message flares into being in front of his face. He grabs it out of the air.

_Her highness, Queen of the Seelies, requests the prompt attendance of the Head of the New York Institute to address an urgent issue._

Alec sighs and wracks his brain for an idea for what this could be about. He rises to his feet and exits his office. He pats his seraph blade and decides to forgo further weapons. It is just a visit to the Seelie realm, not a demon hunt.  

Alec arrives in the Ops room and stops a young shadowhunter manning the monitors, “I’ve been called for an urgent meeting. Jace and Izzy should be back soon. Direct any issues to them in my absence.”

The shadowhunter nods and Alec leaves. He decides not to activate his invisibility rune and leaves the Institute, joining the pedestrian traffic drifting in all directions. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, he hunches slightly. There is a brisk breeze rustling the colorful leaves still on the trees and those that have fallen to the ground.

Going to the Seelie realm is never something he looks forward to. He has to constantly be on his guard and evaluate each and every word that’s spoken. It’s common knowledge that they twist their words to paint a different picture than that of the true answer. He has to think about what they _aren’t_ saying just as much as what they _do_ say. It’s pretty exhausting really. 

Alec glances at his watch and hopes the meeting won’t last too long. He would like to get back to Magnus at a decent hour today, especially since Magnus has ‘plans.’ 

Alec’s mouth tips up into a smile at the thought. His thoughts drift back to this morning. He’ll never get tired of waking up tangled with Magnus, smooth golden skin against his own scarred and pale. The feel of Magnus’ breath, his heart beat. The way Magnus’ eyes flutter open when he wakes. How it’s his true eyes that look out at Alec in that moment, open and loving. The first kiss of the day, soft lips meeting his, the scratch of Magnus’ facial hair against his own. They don’t always have much time in the morning since Alec starts at the Institute early most days. But Magnus has started waking up to spend some time with Alec before he has to get out of bed. Magnus goes back to sleep of course, he needs his beauty sleep. Alec loves that he gets some time with his beloved warlock before he heads off to deal with the rest of the world.

Alec’s thoughts drift back to the Queen as he passes the halfway point in his journey. What could this possibly be about? He isn’t aware of any negative events involving the Seelies. He doesn’t think he’s missed sending a greeting for any important Seelie holiday. He sighs and turns sideways to slide between two people blocking his path.

Maybe it’s something to do with what was talked about at the last Downworld Council? He thinks over what was discussed, but doesn’t remember any Seelie concerns being raised. He feels at a loss as he arrives at the nearest entrance to the fairy realm. 

Stepping through, he is greeted by Meliorn who escorts him to the throne room. The Queen is seated at a table to the side of the throne.

“Greetings your highness.” Alec says, bowing.

The Queen motions for him to take a seat. Alec chooses a seat across from the Queen. The Queen rests her hands on the table and looks at Alec’s face. Alec tries not to squirm under her scrutiny.

“I got your message. What seems to be the problem?”

The Queen sighs dejectedly, “There is quite some unrest in the downworld and it is unfortunately directed at the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

Alec feels a chill creep down his spine. He sits up straighter, “Have you found the reason?”

The Queen nods, “Yes. It seems the majority feel that his… unseemly connection to a certain shadowhunter,” She narrows her eyes at him, “is thought to be showing his lenience to the Clave rather than devotion to the downworld.”

Alec tightens his hands into fists in his lap under the table, “I can assure you that my relationship with Magnus does not influence or prevent him from putting his people first. Even I don’t agree with everything the Clave does. That’s the reason for the council, to try to establish a relationship that could possibly influence change for the Clave.”

The Queen shakes her head, a forlorn look on her face, “Unfortunately words are not enough for their peace of mind. Oh Alec, you poor dear. You’ve put yourself in an impossible position.”

Alec frowns, “What do you mean?”

The Queen smiles, “Actions must be taken to calm the unrest, and help Magnus refocus on what’s most important -“ she waves her hand at Alec, “his people.”

Alec startles at the feeling of something grabbing his boots. He leans back to look down and sees vines crawling up his legs. He looks up, eyes wide, “What are you doing?”

“Giving the people what they want.”

The vines are at his thighs, he reaches for his seraph blade but feels it wrenched from his belt. He turns to find Meliorn holding the blade.

“You don’t have to do- whatever you’re about to do. I’m the Head of the Institute. The Clave will investigate and come looking. I’m sure you don’t want their attention focused on you.”

The Queen tsk’s at him as the vines wrap around his stomach, “I’m not keeping you. You are a… gift.” She stands and circles the table to Alec’s side, “And seeing how you won’t be in my realm much longer, they won’t be able to track you here.” She taps her chin with a long nail, “Come to think of it they won’t be able to track you where you’re going either.”

Alec’s heart thumps loudly in his chest and he’s unsure what to do. The vines are at his shoulders now, starting to wind at his upper arms, pulling them tight to his sides. He grunts as he tries to fight them. A tendril has wrapped around his neck and chin, locking his head in place. He hears footsteps approaching and tries to turn, but the vines hold him facing forward.  The footsteps stop right behind him, and then he feels a pinch at the side of his neck and cold spread from the area. He struggles vainly against the vines again.

It doesn’t take long for whatever he was injected with to affect him, consciousness slipping through his fingers. 

The last thing he hears is the Queen’s voice.

“As promised.”

—

Magnus sighs happily when he steps into the loft through the portal. He waves it shut behind him and brings his fingers to adjust his ear cuff. He frowns when he notices that the loft is dark. Surely Alec had come home already. He hadn’t gotten any texts from Alec saying he’d be late.

Magnus motions on the lights and moves throughout the loft. He comes up empty-handed. He pulls out his phone, but no new messages are waiting. He dials Alec and lifts his phone to his ear. Alec’s voicemail comes on and Magnus hangs up. He smiles thinking his angel must have gotten caught up at work and hadn’t looked at the time. He chuckles at the common occurrence. 

Magnus changes into pajamas and removes his makeup. Then moves to the kitchen to summon something for Alec and him to have for dinner.

A half hour later finds Magnus trying to call again, then texting after the voicemail picks up again.

An hour later he repeats the process. 

After another 15 minutes he caves and calls Isabelle. She picks up after the first ring.

“Hey Magnus!”

“Hello darling Isabelle.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m just wondering if you could send your brother home. He must be lost in paperwork again.”

“But he’s not here.”

Magnus’ brows lift in surprise, “Oh?”

“No he left early this afternoon before Jace and I came back from patrol. He told one of the techs he had an urgent meeting come up. When he didn’t come back here we figured he had gone straight home.” 

Magnus hears Izzy’s heels clicking on the wood floors.

“He’s not here. I’ve been texting with no answer, and when I call it goes to voicemail.”

“I’m going to check with Jace.” 

Magnus hears her knocking on a door and then Jace’s voice.

“Hey Iz.”

“Do you know where Alec is? He isn’t answering his phone.”

Jace responds, surprise in his voice, “What?” A pause and Magnus can tell Jace is checking the bond. “He’s - drunk? - or - sleeping? Can’t tell.”

Magnus shakes his head as Izzy responds, “Alec isn’t with Magnus, and isn’t here.”

Jace must take the phone because his voice is clear when he responds, “Magnus? He isn’t there?”

Magnus drags a head over his face, “No he isn’t.” He pulls out the omamori Alec had gifted him and runs his fingers over it.

“Could you track him?”

“Already on it.” Magnus closes his eyes and sends a pulse of magic through the omamori. He gets a hazy glimpse of shimmering fog and feeling of heat then his magic bounces back to him. “I’m not getting a location. Just an… impression.”

They must have put him on speaker because Izzy is the next to speak, “An impression?”

Magnus looks at the omamori in his hand, “I just see some fog and feel heat.”

“That’s helpful.” Jace huffs.

Magnus narrows his eyes then smiles at the thwack he hears through the phone followed by an ow from Jace.

“It’s more than you’re giving us.” Izzy scolds.

“Well, what do we do now?” Jace asks.

—

Alec’s head is throbbing and the voices around him pierce his skull.

“S-s-sire we bring you a gift.”

“A shadowhunter? Hardly a _gift_.”

“This one belongs to Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus Bane?”

“Yes sire.”

“What do you mean belongs.”

“He’s Magnus’ boyfriend.”

A short bark of laughter resonates in the room, “Oh really? He has a shadowhunter as a _pet_?”

“And this one is Head of the New York Institute.”

“What am I supposed to do with him?”

A pause.

“Whatever you please Sire.”

“Hmmm… What do you want in return?”

“Nothing Sire. We just need Magnus’ full attention on the warlocks he’s sworn to protect.”

A rhythmic clicking starts up.

“Fine. What’s its name?”

“Alec Lightwood Sire.”

“You may go.”

Fading footsteps.

Alec tries to take stock of his body. He’s sprawled half on his side, half on his back. His wrists are cuffed to a collar around his neck. 

“Move him to a _guest_ room.”

Alec is grabbed by the arms and yanked upwards. His head hangs forward, his feet dragging behind. He has no control over his body, though he tries to get to his feet. He doesn’t know where he’s taken but it doesn’t take long before he’s dropped to the floor. His head bangs against the floor and he passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus portals to Alec’s office and arrives as Jace and Izzy open the door. Jace’s eyes widen slightly at the sight of Magnus makeup, hair unstyled, in pajamas. Izzy recovers quickly and elbows Jace. Magnus doesn’t even notice, too focused on looking for clues. 

They move to stand behind Alec’s desk and look over the papers stacks neatly across the surface. Magnus notices the edge of something sticking out under a file in front of Alec’s chair. He moves the file aside and picks up the fire message.

Izzy, reading over his shoulder, says, “It’s a message from the Seelie Queen requesting Alec’s presence.”

Jace raises a brow, “Does it say what for?”

Magnus sets the message back on the desk, shaking his head, “No. Just that it’s for an urgent meeting.”

Jace nods, “Okay. That means we’re going to see the Seelies.”

Izzy bites her lips, “It’s not the best timing. Night is not the ideal time to go her realm.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Magnus bites out. “I’m going. We need to make sure Alexander is okay.”

Both Izzy and Jace nod. Izzy adds, “We’re going too.”

Magnus looks down at himself, “I need to be more presentable.” He waves his hands, blue magic flaring in the air. As it twists around his body from top to bottom, it changes Magnus’ appearance along the way. Styling his hair, applying makeup, changing clothes, adorning necklaces and rings. Magnus glances down when done and nods. Then looks up at Izzy and Jace, “Do you need anything before we go?”

Jace rubs the back of his neck, “How geared up should we get? Weapon-wise I mean.”

Izzy taps her shoe against the floor, “I’m thinking we should be ready for a fight. Just in case.” She turns to Magnus, brow raised.

Magnus nods, “Just in case.”

Magnus follows Izzy and Jace to the weapons room and watches as they don various weapons. He’s once again unnerved by how many weapons they are able to tuck away as well as those that are left visible. He’s watched Alec disarm a few times where it seemed like it was a never ending stream of weapons.

Izzy and Jace come to stand in front of Magnus.

“Ready?” Magnus asks.

At their nod he summons a portal.

“Central Park entrance is closest. Meet you there.” Magnus says as he steps through the portal. His foot lands on concrete of the walkway and he takes a few more steps, allowing Izzy and Jace some room as they appear. Magnus closes the portal. He straightens the lapels of his blazer and turns to the Seelie entrance. He sends a burst of magic through the entrance, to ‘knock’ and announce their arrival. He strides through the entrance, and the ground changes from grass to wood chips.

He pauses a few feet from the entrance and waits as Jace and Izzy appear at his side. Soft morning light filters through the trees.

“I sent warning of our arrival. Let’s give them a moment to send someone to greet us.” Magnus informs them.

Izzy and Jace nod. Jace trails his hands over his body, taking stock of the weapons he has at his disposal. Izzy fingers her bracelet, on edge, unsure if she should summon her whip now or give the Seelies the benefit of the doubt.

Meliorn appears around the bend and approaches, greeting them, “Welcome. The Queen requests in the future you provide more notice of a visit. She is currently indisposed. What is it that you are in need of?”

Magnus’ eyes flash, and he smirks internally at the twitch of Meliorn’s eye, “We have urgent business and must speak with the Queen immediately.”

Meliorn regards Magnus with a barely noticeable hint of wariness in his eyes, “As I said, she is currently indisposed.”

Izzy takes a step closer to Magnus’ side, “Meliorn, it is truly urgent. My brother is missing.”

Magnus watches Meliorn carefully for a reaction. Absolutely nothing. Magnus growls, “You know.”

Meliorn looks at Magnus, “I do not know the location of Alec at this time.”

Magic bursts out Magnus’ body and begins to swirl, “Take me to the Queen now, or I will let myself in. And I promise. That will _not_ be pleasant.”

Meliorn watches the storm of blue surrounding Magnus, hesitating before giving a curt nod, “Very well High Warlock.” He turns and begins leading them down the path.

Magnus works on calling his magic back to him. By the time they are shown into the throne room, he has calmed it back to rest under his skin. Still ready to burst out at a moment’s notice.

Meliorn motions them to take seats at a table to the side of the throne. They remain standing and Magnus narrows his eyes at Meliorn. 

Before Magnus can speak, the Queen appears out of another doorway and glides towards them. She eyes them as she takes a seat at the head of the table.

“I hear you have something of the upmost importance to discuss.” The Queen says, and motions with her hand towards the chairs around the table, “Please sit.”

They remain standing, and Magnus can see that the Queen is irritated at their disregard.

Jace speaks first, “Your highness. Our brother, Alec Lightwood, is missing. We found the fire message asking him to come here to meet with you.”

The Queen folds her hands in her lap, “Yes. Mr. Lightwood came to meet with me. Alas, it wasn’t very productive.”

“How long was he here?” Izzy asks.

The Queen taps her fingers against the table top for a moment, “An hour maybe.”

“Do you know where he went when he left?” Jace inquires.

“No, I do not know his exact destination.”

Magnus frowns, the hair on his neck standing up. Something was going on.

“Did he leave with anyone?” Izzy questions.

“All visitors have an escort in the Fairy realm.”

Magnus puts a hand on Jace’s arm, silencing him before his next question, “To what realm did Alexander go upon leaving the Fairy realm?”

The Queen’s eyes narrow, “Enough questions.” She rises to her feet, “I have told you Mr. Lightwood came for a meeting and left. There is nothing else of importance.”

Magic flows out of Magnus, quickly moving forward to engulf the Queen, holding her still. Fairy knights rush forward, spears at the ready. Izzy and Jace hover at Magnus’ back, ready to defend.

Magnus growls, “Enough lies. What realm is he in?!”

The Queen hisses at him in response, “You have no right to attack me in my home.”

“YOU have broken the accords. As such I now have the backing of the Clave to deal with you. Now where is Alexander?!?!”

The Queen’s eyes widen slightly, “He is in Edom.”

Magnus’ stomach drops with those words, “Why?”

The Queen smirks, “He’s easier to get rid of then you are darling. The downworld isn’t happy with you dalliance.”

Magnus’ vision surges red as his magic turns that color. He tightens his hold on the Queen and stalks forward, Izzy and Jace following at his heels. “Who has him?”

“Asmodeus. He was a gift.”

Magnus tries to remain stone faced, but internally pales at the name.

Izzy glances at Magnus before facing forward again, “Magnus, who is that?”

“The King of Hell. Of one of the realms.”

Jace huffs, “Well, let’s go get him.”

Magnus hesitates, “There are only two ways in. One is through the Fairy realm…”

“Perfect, we’re here.” Jace says.

The Queen smiles, all teeth, “Passage is granted by the Queen. And I deny your request.”

“What’s the other option Magnus?” Izzy asks.

“A highly complex spell with rare ingredients.”

“Sounds like that’s our only choice right now.” Jace sighs.

Magnus releases the Queen from his clutches. He moves his magic to surround himself, Izzy and Jace, “You will let us leave unharmed. Or I will reign destruction and death to your realm.”

The Queen pales at his words and nods, motioning the knights away.

Izzy smirks, “We’ll see ourselves out. It’s been a pleasure.”

The three make their way out of the throne room and back the way they had come. They only relax once they are back on the grass in Central Park.

Izzy looks around at the darkened sky, “Why is it night here, but day there?”

Magnus turns to her, “The ruler of each realm controls time. They can make it go fast or slow, whatever they desire.”

Jace’s hands clench, “Can Asmodeus do that to? To make Alec feel like he’s there longer?”

Magnus nods, looking away.

Izzy crosses her arms, “Ok. We need to get working on this spell so we can go get Alec. Let’s go.”

Magnus summons a portal and they go to his loft.

—

Alec is ripped back to consciousness gasping from being doused in cold water. He sputters and blinks his eyes furiously against the light.

“There you are little shadowhunter.” A woman says, “It’s time to play.”

Alec’s eyes focus and he looks at the woman. Fiery cherry red curls crown her petite frame. She is decked out in leather and tall platform boots to add height. Her delicate hands wave across his sight, probably to check if he was tracking. He focuses on her face. She smirks and looks back at him with pitch black eyes.

_Demon_.

Alec tries to move his arms, but finds his wrists are still connected to the collar around his neck. He tries to move his legs and is only able to bend them, curling them closer to his body.

The demon comes up and squats right in front of him. She reaches out and puts a long fingernail under his chin forcing him to lift his head a bit to look at her. She turns his head from side to side.

“Pretty thing aren’t you?” She mumbles, then laughs, “Won’t be for long.”

Alec’s skin crawls and he tries to clamp down on the fear growing in his gut. 

The demon stands and walks towards the center of the room. Alec looks around the room. It looks faintly like the interrogation rooms at the Institute but this room has walls covered with a multitude of _tools_.

“Sire has given me free reign to break you in.” The demon calls out from where she’s fiddling with the chair in the center of the room.

Alec pulls on his wrists, but the cuffs are tight and allow for no movement.  Debating on options he decides he needs information.

“Where am I?”

The demon turns to him, “Oh precious, you’re in Edom. Guest of the King.”

The cogs in Alec’s head take a few seconds to spit out the name. It come’s out on a breath, “Asmodeus?”

The demon nods.

Alec swallows, trying to wet his dry throat, “And you?”

The demon smiles and places a hand on her chest, “Me? Such manners sweetheart. I’m Arabella. But you can call me Ella when you’re screaming for me to stop.” She cackles as she turns back to the chair. “I’m Sire’s right hand, in a way. I get to play with the gifts when he deigns it.”

“What does Asmodeus want with me?”

Arabella doesn’t turn when she answers, “You were a gift to Sire. He’ll find some use for you. In the mean time you are the entertainment.”

Alec tries to maneuver his legs in order to get up but struggles without use of his arms.

Arabella turns to a table next to the chair and runs her fingers over various implements resting there. She turns, clapping her hands together. She motions to someone behind him, “Let’s get started shall we?”

Alec tries to turn his head to see, but his arms are grabbed before he can move. He’s hauled to his feet and he stumbles as he is pulled along. They twist him in front of the chair so his back is to it, then press him down into the seat. He watches as they secure his legs, then one by one disconnect his wrists from his collar, reattaching them to the arm rests. Then they push his head farther back and he hears a snick as something attaches to his collar.

Alec hears footsteps fade and door, then silence. He strains against his restraints with no success. He concentrates on his breathing and centering himself. Whatever is coming is not going to be pleasant. 

The door creaks and footsteps return to the room. Arabella comes around to face him, followed by a large man. His eyes are drawn to the cat eyes evaluating him. His stomach drops, those were Magnus’ eyes. This must be Magnus’ father. 

The man’s hair is styled, he is impeccably dressed, donning a blue suit. He takes a soldier’s stance and looks over Alec with a critical eye, then says in a booming voice, “Alec Lightwood. Welcome to Edom.”

Alec just stares at him, face impassive. Alec notices just the slightly tick in the man’s temple at the lack of response. Then a hand connects with his cheek, forcing his head to the side, nails slicing his cheek. He looks forward and sees Arabella frowning at him.

“You will act appropriately when Sire speaks to you.” She proceeds to lick her nails clean of his blood, humming in satisfaction, “Angel blood.”

The man turns to her smiling, “Delicious isn’t it?” He turns to Alec, “I’m Asmodeus, and you are in my realm. You now belong to me.”

Alec remains silent, but when Arabella raises her hand to slap him again Asmodeus holds up a hand, stopping her.

“Not to worry Arabella. I am confident in your ability to break him of his bad habits.” Asmodeus smiles at Alec, “Then I’m going to _turn_ you. It’s an old ritual that hasn’t been done in centuries since I haven’t been lucky enough to have a shadowhunter in my grasp. But now that you’re here, I’ll turn you into my personal pet.”

Alec remains silent and glares at Asmodeus.

Asmodeus just smirks and turns to Arabella, “He’s all yours. Do keep me updated on your progress.”

Arabella responds, “Yes Sire.” 

Asmodeus leaves the room.

Arabella takes a knife off the table and twirls it in her grasp, “Time to play little shadowhunter.”

—

Arabella starts off with things that cause pain but he’s had worse in hunts, so he remains silent, stoic. She steadily progresses, smiling in triumph when she’s able to elicit grunts and hisses from Alec. Eventually she puts her things aside and takes a step back to admire her work.

“Not bad for the first day. Tomorrow we’ll pick it right back up from here.” She motions behind Alec and the two men who helped earlier step up and help transfer his restraints. They drag him back to the room where he woke up and dump him on the floor again. Alec lays there, unable to move between the pain and exhaustion.

Alec closes his eyes and tells himself he can stay strong. It won’t take long for Jace, Izzy and Magnus to find him. He can do this. He won’t break.


	3. Chapter 3

As Arabella experiments she finds what actions and locations get what reactions, and she zones in on causing the most pain. As both time and pain progress Alec mentally gathers the things that give him strength - love for and memories of those he holds dear. He puts them in a box and wraps himself around it.

Some days she does so much damage she calls in a warlock to heal the worst of it, just to make sure he’s still alive in the morning.

At times Arabella works in silence except for Alec’s pained noises that escape his clenched jaw.

At other times she talks to him.

Alec loses all sense of time underneath Arabella ministrations. He can’t tell when days end or begin as there is always a hot sun shining through the windows.

—

At some point Asmodeus appears in Alec’s hazy vision.

“Any improvement Arabella?”

Arabella pulls away from Alec to face Asmodeus, “No Sire.”

Asmodeus huffs in displeasure. He moves to stand right in front of Alec, Arabella moving out of the way. He looks down his nose at Alec.

Alec tries to catch his breath and glares at Asmodeus.

“Let’s see what’s going on in here.” Asmodeus reaches his hands out to Alec’s head.

Alec pulls back and tries to evade Asmodeus, but only has about an inch of space because of the collar. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to prepare himself for whatever was coming.

He feels magic flow over him, nothing like the gentle, caressing feel of Magnus’ magic. This is dark, the feel of decomposition in its essence. Suddenly Asmodeus is there in Alec’s thoughts.

_Get out!_ Alec yells, trying to push as hard as he can.

Asmodeus chuckles, _That tickles. Stronger than most I must admit. Good sign._

_What do you want?!_

_Obedience Alec. It’s time for you to heel._

_No!_ Alec tries to press against Asmodeus’ presence yet again.

_Enough!_ Asmodeus yells, his voice echoing.

Asmodeus’ magic reaches out and surrounds Alec, flowing around and past him. He can feel Asmodeus doing something, and gasps as he goes numb.

_Stop!_ Alec calls out. Asmodeus continues and Alec begins to be cut off from parts of himself. He tries to grip everything tight and fight against Asmodeus, but he isn’t strong enough to prevent the King of Hell from getting what he wants.

Memories start to play:

_Blinking awake in the soft morning light, soft breaths against his nape. An arm around his waist, legs entangled. Snuggling in more to the pillow and Magnus’ embrace and going back to sleep._

_~_

_“Alexander!” Magnus shouts in exasperation. Flour streaked down his cheek._

_Alec grins and laughs, then rubs his hands down Magnus’ other cheek. His eyes twinkle in mirth._

_Magnus’ surprise quickly turns mischievous, “Well, if that’s how you’re going to be.”_

_Alec steps out of reach as Magnus grabs some flour, flinging his hand out toward Alec._

_Alec coughs as the flour hits him and laughs._

_~_

_Max watching Magnus’ blue magic swirl in the air, transfixed, mouth open._

_Magnus smiles and creates various figures, some animals running along. At Max’s laugh Magnus smiles wider._

_Alec feels his heart melt. Admiring his warlock with his little brother._

_~_

_Magnus is straddling Alec’s lap on the couch. His golden cat eyes out, shining in the candle light. The eyeshadow and kohl are just the right shades to compliment the gold tones._

_Alec’s hands trace over Magnus’ bare chest then go to his neck, bringing him to resume their kissing. Their bare chest rub together, causing Alec to shiver._

_Magnus’ hands run through Alec’s hair, then down over his shoulders and sides, coming to rest at his hips._

_When they break to breathe Magnus arches his brow and whispers, “How about we move this to the bedroom?”_

_Alec flushes further and leans in for a desperate kiss in agreement._

_~_

_Magnus comes through the portal, dropping the bags on the floor._

_Alec’s eyes linger on the sheer number of bags and then smiles, “Have fun?”_

_Magnus strides to Alec’s side and then melts dramatically onto the couch, “It was marvelous but so tiring!”_

_Alec leans over to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, “Really?”_

_Magnus turns his head to press a kiss to Alec’s lips, “It takes energy to maintain magnificence.”_

_Their laughter echoes in the loft._

_~_

_Alec returns to the loft after a hunt and trudges into the kitchen to find Magnus, “Hey Mags.”_

_Magnus turns, “Hey darling.”_

_Alec leans in for a kiss, which Magnus grants. Then Magnus presses a hand to Alec’s chest and pushes him back._

_“You’re absolutely filthy. Did you_ roll _in ichor and sewer?” Magnus asks, his nose scrunched._

_Alec laughs, “No but I could use a shower.”_

_Magnus nods, “Definitely.”_

_Alec turns and makes it two paces before he hears Magnus’ exasperated sigh of Alexander. He turns back and finds Magnus looking down at the floor. He looks down and sees boot prints of mud and ichor. He looks up and tries to smile at Magnus, “Sorry?”_

_Magnus rolls his eyes, “Just take them off before you make even more a mess.”_

_Alec laughs as Magnus’ magics away the mess._

_~_

_Alec is standing at Magnus’ side when Izzy arrives, looking stunning as always. He notices Magnus’ eyes widen._

_“Isabelle, darling! Now where did you get those shoes?”_

_Alec smirks as they discuss fashion, content to let the words wash over him as he takes in their smiles._

_~_

_They’re standing together in an alley, chests heaving from the battle that just ended. Blue magic is still surrounding Magnus’ hands, having yet to calm. Alec stands transfixed by Magnus’ imposing, powerful being in front of him._

_Alec grabs Magnus’ hand, the magic caressing his skin, “I love you.”_

_Magnus turns, eyes shining, a soft smile on his face, “I love you too Alexander.” He leans in to press a kiss to Alec’s lips._

_~_

The memories blur at the edges as Asmodeus’ magic sifts through them. After Alec loses count of the memories Asmodeus’ has replayed, the King pulls away and out of his mind.

Alec slowly opens his eyes to focus on Asmodeus looming in front of him. There’s a metallic taste on his tongue. He must have bit his tongue.

“Well, well, _Alexander_.” Asmodeus reaches out a hand and grips Alec’s hair tightly in his fingers. He yanks it back, causing Alec’s neck to strain against the collar as his head is forced back.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That!” Alec spits out, voice hoarse from the pressure on his neck.

Asmodeus titters, “Oh yes. Only _Magnus_ calls you that I suppose.”

Alec glares at Asmodeus.

Asmodeus releases his hold on Alec’s hair and stands up, “I left some of my magic to linger, to hopefully help with the transformation process.”

Alec’s eyes track Asmodeus’ movement as he paces from side to side, but remains silent.

Asmodeus pauses and raises a brow, “What? Not even a glimmer of interest in what I’m about to do to you?”

Alec grits out, “Not in the slightest. I don’t care what you do.”

Asmodeus grins menacingly, “Oh but you will. Anything that would possibly hurt Magnus is of your concern isn’t it?”

Alec tries to keep his face clear of emotion. Though his heartbeat ticks slightly quicker at the threat to Magnus.

“Ah. There I have you.” Asmodeus returns to stand in front of Alec, “You’ll be mine Alexander. I’ll have an even greater hold on you than Magnus.”

Arabella chuckles at Alec’s side.

Alec’s brows furrow further at his anger, “That’ll _never_ happen.”

Asmodeus’ waves a dismissive hand, and turns to Arabella, “Get him ready. We’ll do the ritual now.” With that he leaves the room.

_

Alec is laying shirtless on a dark, cold, stone slab covered in colorful sigils. Alec’s body is trapped by Asmodeus’ magic, looking frail, the weightless noticeable.

Asmodeus and Arabella are at his side with an array of things in front of them on a table.

“Let’s begin.” Asmodeus’s voice booms in the small room, echoing off the walls.

Asmodeus sets fire to a mixture in a large bowl. The flame burns brightly for a few moments before extinguishing itself. Asmodeus hands the bowl to Arabella who sets it at Alec’s side. She dips her fingers in the sludgy mixture then proceeds to start drawing different runes on Alec’s skin.

Alec feels goosebumps spread over his skin but lays still as Arabella eventually covers him with runes, the last one painted on his sternum. She returns to Asmodeus’ side returning the bowl to the table. Alec feels like his body is locked to the slab, unable to move.

Asmodeus picks up a dagger and begins chanting. He leans over and cuts Alec’s forearm open from elbow to wrist, then repeats it on the closer forearm. Alec hisses at the bright burning pain in his arms. 

Asmodeus continues chanting as blood quickly pools and drains from the cuts. Arabella then holds up a chalice and Asmodeus cuts his own wrist, letting blood drain into the cup. 

Still chanting, Asmodeus lets his blood drain until the cup is half way full. Then he heals the cut and takes the cup. He pours out blood into his cupped palm, then spreads the blood over the cuts on Alec’s arms. First one then the other, mixing his blood with Alec’s. Alec grunts in pain as the demon blood slips into the cuts on his arms and begin spreading like fire along his veins. His breathing quickens to gasping pants. 

Alec’s heart flutters in his chest. Something isn’t right about this. This is wrong. This isn’t right. 

Asmodeus brings the cup to Alec’s lips and urges Alec to drink. When Alec refuses, Asmodeus presses his fingers into Alec’s jaw _hard_ forcing it open. He pours the blood into Alec’s mouth, sets down the cup, then squeezes Alec’s nose shut. Forcing him to swallow the blood.

Alec swallows, choking on the blood as it goes down his throat. He gags at the taste in his mouth, and wants to turn to the side and vomit it all up. But he’s trapped there on his back, unable to move.

Asmodeus moves his hand to the rune on Alec’s sternum and rests it there. He increases the volume and speeds the pace of the chant, power building in the room. The electricity causing the hair on Alec’s arms to stand up on end.

A tornado of light and darkness shapes itself, it’s point at the symbol on Alec’s chest. Asmodeus shouts the last verse into the swirling wind and the power surges up then straight down into Alec, causing his body to arch off the stone slab from the jolt of pure power. He collapses back down, boneless, and unconscious.

As the power finishes being absorbed by Alec, Asmodeus and Arabella eyes adjust to the light of the room again. They look at Alec and Asmodeus grins at the simmering glow of Alec’s skin.

“Did it work?” Arabella asks on a whisper.

“It did work. Marvelously in fact.” Asmodeus smirks and claps his hands together. His thoughts turn to all he can now do with such a weapon at his disposal. He turns to Arabella, “Clean him up. He’s going to be out for a few days. You know, melted then reshaped in the flames. Then we can see what all he can do.”

Arabella nods, smiling, as Asmodeus leaves. She turns to Alec on the stone slab, excitement in her chest.

—

Pain. That’s all there is. All that exists. Pain everywhere, in every form. The universe tries to force Alec to consciousness but it is short lived. The pain overwhelms him and he escapes back into the darkness.

—

Arabella stands at Alec’s side, “How much longer Sire?”

Asmodeus looks at her, “Soon Arabella, soon.”

Asmodeus smiles as he watches Alec’s eyelashes flutter before his eyes open.

Asmodeus leans into Alec’s line of sight, notes the glazed eyes, “The transformation is going exquisitely. You are going to be such a good pet when this is done.”

Alec blinks furiously, trying to focus his vision. But the pain surges again and pulls him back under.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days. It takes three days to get all the ingredients. Magnus and Jace have a hard time holding it together so Izzy, Clary and Catarina try to keep them focused on the task at hand. For the rare ingredients, Magnus and Catarina portal to what feels like the very ends of the Earth. Izzy goes with Magnus, while Jace insists on going with Catarina, so Clary goes with to keep him from hampering the process.

Sleep is hard to come by. Magnus finally sleeps when his body causes him to pass out. Jace fights sleep to the point he’s almost delirious, so Clary eventually draws a sleep rune on him so he can get some rest.

Once everyone is up and close to full power, they decide to get started, impatient to have Alec back with them. 

A pentagram, a special mix of rare ingredients used to draw it, and a spell in an old demonic language allows a portal to summoned with the destination of Edom.

Catarina creates the portal, a shimmering amber pulsing as she holds it open. She nods at the others, jutting her chin towards the portal, “Go! I’ll hold it.”

Jace glances at the others, claps a hand on Magnus’ shoulder and strides froward and steps through the portal. He has just finished arriving in Edom when a tidal wave of pain slams into his body through the parabatai bond, forcing him to his knees, wheezing.

Magnus and Izzy almost trip on Jace as they come through. The heat immediately clinging to their skin.

“Jace, what’s wrong?” Izzy asks, her fingertips grazing his shoulder. She keeps her eyes scanning their surroundings.

Jace grits his teeth and pushes the pain back. He struggles back to his feet, “Alec. I can feel him now.”

The orange magic crackles around Magnus’ hands, “How bad?”

Jace tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, out of his face, his other hand still clutching his parabatai rune, “I doubt he’ll be walking out of here on his own.”

Magnus grimaces, shutting his eyes and concentrating for a moment. He turns to the right, facing the door there, “This way.”

Izzy and Jace follow on Magnus’ heels. They ready their weapons, preparing for a fight and then Magnus swings the door open. The room is empty except for Alec laid on top of a stone slab. They check the room a second time before rushing to Alec’s side.

Magnus scans the slab, checking for any booby traps. He finds none, causing his skin to prickle in wariness. He takes in Alec, looking skeletal. There was no way enough time had passed for this to happen. Asmodeus must have done something.

“Alec!” Izzy calls, squeezing his arm.

Jace reaches out to Alec, “I’ll carry him. You need your hands Magnus. We have to get out of here.”

Magnus nods and turns as Jace lifts Alec into his arm. They exit the chamber into the room where their portal waits and find Asmodeus there.

Magnus’ body goes stiff and puts himself between Asmodeus and his friends.

Asmodeus laughs, “So it’s true then. You have a Shadowhunter pet these days?”

Magnus stays silent as he keeps himself in front of the others as they make their way to the portal.

Asmodeus smirks, “You’ll find him much changed. I tried something out.”

Magnus’ magic crackles loudly, “What did you do?”

Asmodeus sighs dramatically, “I made him my personal Warrior, created of my blood, made to serve my every wish.” Asmodeus’ cat eyes flash at the group, “You can have him, for the moment at least. Wouldn’t want to risk damaging him before the transformation is done.”

Nearly at the portal, Magnus raises to his full height, “You can’t have him. He’s mine.”

Asmodeus tsks him, “Oh Magnus. It’s done and can’t be undone. He’s mine now. Will heed my every word.”

Magnus motions with his hand for the others to pass through the portal, keeping his eyes on his father, “There’s something that can fix this. Don’t underestimate me.”

The smile on Asmodeus’ face flickers for a moment before it’s reinforced, “There hasn’t been an angel on Earth for Millenia son, except for the few moments Raziel graced the world with his presence. But there’s no way left to summon him, is there?” His smile grows into a grin.

Magnus backs up to the portal, and glances back to make sure the others have already gone through. He looks back at his father, he moves to step backwards through the portal.

Before he gets more than a leg into the portal Asmodeus speaks up, “You can’t save him this time.”

With those words echoing in his head, Magnus backs all the way through the portal and it snaps shut in front of his face when he’s firmly standing in the loft. At the worried voices behind him, he turns.

Jace is sitting on the chaise lounge, Alec stretched out on the lounge, his upper body on Jace’s lap, in Jace’s arms.

Jace is blabbering at Catarina, Magnus is too focused on Alec to hear the words. He snaps to attention when Catarina answers.

“Let me take a look at him. Do you know what happened?” She asks.

Magnus fills her in on Asmodeus’ words. Catarina scans Alec’s body and pauses over his chest.

“Magnus.” Catarina calls. He moves to her side. She turns towards him, “Do you feel that?”

Magnus sends out his magic to where Catarina is hovering over and finds an unknown magic bubbling within Alec. “Is that-?”

Catarina nods, wiping her hands on her hips before returning them next to Magnus’, “Yes. He has magic now.”

“What?” Izzy asks.

“It must be from the ritual.” Cat says, thinking aloud, “Warrior. Created from his blood. Made to serve. Only way to save him is with something from an angel.”

Jace watches her as she repeats the few facts they’ve gleamed over and over. Then interrupts her, “Is there anything else wrong with Alec?”

Cat starts for a moment, remembering the others in the room, “There is something in his blood, probably from Asmodeus’. This is likely part of the ritual and is changing Alec.” She catches Izzy’s mouth opening and continues before they interrupt, “How? I have no idea. I haven’t seen anything like this before.” She pulls back, crossing her arms.

Jace looks up at Magnus, his eyes pleading, “Magnus, what did he do?”

Magnus shakes his head, “I don’t know either.”

Izzy frowns and kneels at Jace’s feet, gaze intent on Alec’s face, “We can figure it out, can’t we?” She glances at the warlocks standing at her side, “There must be a record of it somewhere for Asmodeus to have found it.”

Cat claps her hands together, startling the others, “I think I may have read something similar to this.”

Magnus looks at her, hopeful, “Where?”

“I need to go to the Spiral Labyrinth. It’s there.” Cat spins to look at Magnus, “I’ll go now.”

Magnus nods, “Of course Cat. If you can figure this out, we’ll be able to find a way to help Alec.”

Cat leans forward to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and squeezes his arm, “Don’t worry Magnus. We’ll figure this out. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Magnus gives her a hug, “Thank you Cat.”

Cat nods and disappears through a portal.

—

Hushed voices tickle Alec’s ears as he blinks his eyes open. He turns his head to face the voices, a sharp pain lancing his skull at the movement. He winces and tries to call out but no words will come. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to reach out to them.

Magnus and the group are discussing options when he feels a wave of magic reach out to him and feels it caress his body. He hears a whisper of his name and he turns quickly to face Alec.

“Alexander?” He calls out.

Alec opens his eyes at his name. His eyes won’t focus so he closes them again.

The group recoils at his eyes, one bright white, one pitch black.

“What’s wrong with his eyes?” Izzy whispers.

Magnus waves away the question and moves to Alec’s side, “Darling?”

Alec opens his eyes again and is finally able to focus on the figure at his side, “Mags?”

Magnus watches as wisps of silver magic move from Alec to wrap around his body, tentatively pulling him closer.

“Yes angel. It’s me. How do you feel?”

Alec grimaces, “Asmodeus - did something - to me.”

Magnus reaches out his hand and lightly touches Alec’s arm. Alec recoils, hissing in pain from the touch on his oversensitive skin. Magnus pulls his hand back at Alec’s reaction.

“We’re going to figure it out. Tell me how you feel.”

Jace, having moved to their sides, speaks out, “He’s in pain.”

Alec glares at him halfheartedly, lacking energy to truly express his frustration.

Jace shrugs, “Like you were going to say anything.”

Alec gives a tired smile and moves to sit up. Magnus’ hands flutter in the air around Alec’s body, wanting to help but not wanting to cause pain. Sitting up, Alec takes a deep breath trying to steady his shaky limbs. He slowly brings his trembling hands together in his lap, and rubs them together.

“Alexander, what can I do?” Magnus moves to kneel at Alec’s side, but is waved back by Alec.

Alec rises to his feet and sways slightly before gaining his balance, he flinches away form the hands offering assistance. “I’m okay.” Silver magic mists around Alec’s body, feeling around his surroundings.

Izzy scoffs, “Don’t give me that bullshit Alec. You’re obviously _not_ okay.”

Jace watches the silver wisps waft over his skin, “Alec, your magic.”

Alec blinks and frowns at Jace, “What are you talking about?”

Magnus waves his hand in front of Jace’s chest, “This silver magic is yours.”

Alec narrows his eyes at the silver color hovering around Jace’s body. He looks down at himself and can see the silver mist emanating from his body. He looks up at Magnus, wide eyed, “What happened to me?” Reacting to his worry, the silver solidifies and starts to coalesce around his forearms and hands, starting to swirl.

Magnus holds his hands up, palms towards Alec, “Calm down darling. We don’t know yet. But you have magic and it’s reacting to your emotions.”

Alec raises his forearms and watches the silver circling his wrists and fingers. He looks back at Magnus, at a loss, “I don’t know what to do.”

Magnus is about to respond when Alec yelps out grabbing his head and collapses to his knees.

_Hello pet. Lovely to see you’re awake_. Asmodeous’ voice booms in Alec’s head.

“Angel, what’s going on?” Magnus falls to his knees at Alec’s side.

“Alec?!” Jace voice vies for Alec’s attention.

“What wrong?” Izzy asks.

_Our bond is strong, marvelous_. Asmodeous pokes around in Alec’s head.

“Get out!” Alec yells.

Magnus, Izzy and Jace jump at the sudden words.

_Oh no pet. Can’t do that. You’re mine now. Let’s see what shall I order first? Test the waters per se_.

“Out. Out. Out.” Alec chants, pulling painfully at his hair.

“Get what out Alexander?”

_How about those wings?_ Asmodeus contemplates. 

Pain surges in Alec’s shoulders. He hears Jace hiss in response.

“His shoulders Magnus. Something’s wrong!”

_Show your wings_. Asmodeus orders. _Now_.

Alec screams as the skin on his shoulders rips open, back arching and wings unfurling. They spread up and outwards, the edges ramming into the glass panels of the doors of the shelves. The glass shatters, tinkling as the pieces fall to the floor. The group stares in stunned silence at the wings. They match Alec’s eyes. One pure white, the other pitch black. They are tall and oh so wide, reaching the width of the room.

Alec curls forward in a ball, his hands braced on the floor by his head. He’s panting against the oriental rug, the puffs of air rebounding into his face.

“What’s happening?” Alec whispers against the floor. His body is shaking, grounded only by his knees, hands and forehead on the floor.

Magnus sends his magic out, intending to heal Alec’s shoulders. Before the blue can touch Alec, silver climbs out of Alec’s skin and skitters over the torn skin, leaving it healed in it’s wake.

The wings start to fold in, knocking against furniture and causing items in the cabinets to fall to the floor. A vase on the side table is knocked over and it shatters, causing Alec to flinch at the noise. His wings fold in close to his back, curling slightly around his sides to touch the floor, hiding him from sight. The tips tickle the floor, slipping under the lounge behind Alec.

Inside the haven of his wings Alec tries to calm his breathing, his arms moving to wrap around his middle. The feelings of feathers against his skin, and then feelings from the actual feathers send him into a panic. His chest seizes, and his breathing shortens, becomes labored. 

_So well behaved pet_. Asmodeus laughs, delighted.

_What did you do to me_?! Alec yells back.

_I made you better. My very own warrior. You’re going to wreck havoc on the world in my name_.

_I’m not doing anything for you._

_You don’t have a choice now. You are mine._ Asmodeus’ voice is angry. _I created you! You will do as I please. Now gather your strength and be ready when I call_.

Silence echoes in Alec’s head, Asmodeus’ presence gone. His ears are buzzing with static, and he tries to calm his rapid heart beats.

Meanwhile Magnus, Izzy and Jace are all knelt around Alec’s form. A silver bubble covers Alec, barely letting them glimpse Alec’s form beneath it. The dome flitting between opaque and filmy.

“What’s going on Magnus?” Izzy asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Catarina is looking into it though, right?” Jace interjects.

Magnus nods and sends out a tendril of magic to touch the silver dome. A tendril extends from the dome and meets his own magic. They feel at each other tentatively. The silver of Alec’s magic seems to be figuring out Magnus’ intentions. It wraps itself around Magnus’ magic, and guides it down and through the dome to reach Alec. The dome dissipates and the silver wraps itself around Magnus’ blue magic, extending up towards Magnus’ hand, twining around his fingers. It also follows Magnus’ magic towards Alec’s body, until it connects with his wing. The silver spreads out over the wing and then sinks in. 

“Does magic usually do that?” Jace inquires, fascinated by the swirling colors.

Magnus shakes his head, “It’s like it was questioning why I wanted to connect with Alec. It’s not normal.”

“Is anything wrong with Alec?” Izzy whispers, then after a pause she continues, “Other than the obvious.”

Magnus’ magic spreads over Alec’s white wing, catching whispers of safety and light. The wing twitches and relaxes, opening just enough to glimpse part of Alec’s profile.

“Big brother?” Izzy calls out, leaning closer to Alec’s form. “Can you hear me?”

Alec’s muffled voice drifts out to them, “Izzy?” Alec shifts, turning his head to the side, cheek against the rug. He opens his eyes and sees Magnus. Part of Magnus’ body is blocked out by the tip of Alec’s  white wing.

“Mags?” Alec asks, voice low and quiet, his eyes lingering over Magnus’ face.

“Yes darling?” Magnus leans down until his face is level with Alec’s. His magic continues over Alec’s back to his other wing. This one whispers of chaos and brimstone.

“I feel you.” Alec’s voice is so quiet it forces Magnus to lean even closer to hear. 

“My magic?” Magnus rests his cheek on his hand

“I think so.”

“I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“‘Kay.” Alec squeezes his eyes closed and grimaces.

“Angel, what is it?” Magnus asks.

“He’s in my head.”

“Who is?”

“Asmodeous.” Alec’s whispered response stuns them all.

“What do you mean?” Jace questions.

“He was - talking - in my head.”

“When you were telling something to get out?” Izzy tips her head, trying to make eye contact with her brother.

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me what he said?” Magnus requests.

“He says - he created me. That I have to - do what he says.” Worry grips Alec’s features, “Do I have to?”

“I don’t know. But if there’s a connection between you, we’re going to find a way to sever it.”

Alec nods, closing his eyes.

Jace’s voice interrupts, “Alec can you move?”

A long pause.

“I don’t know how.”

Concern furrows Izzy’s brow, “What do you mean?”

Jace is quiet for a moment before asking, “Do you mean your wings?”

Alec responds on an exhale, “Yes.” He lifts his head and turns to the other side, searching for Jace, but his black wing is in the way. “Why - Why are they different colors?”

Izzy shrugs then realizes Alec can’t see her. “I don’t know, but they match your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

Magnus volunteers the answer, “Both your eyes and wings have one white and one black.”

“Does it mean anything?”

Magnus resists the strong urge to reach out and touch. “We don’t know Alec. Catarina went to the Spiral Labyrinth to find out."

Alec turns his head back to look at Magnus, “You don’t know what this is?”

Magnus shakes his head, “Sorry love, I have never heard of something like this.”

“Can I touch you?” Jace asks, hand extended.

Alec takes a deep breath as he gives permission and twists his head back to look Jace’s direction. Jace reaches out to rest a fingertip against Alec’s wing. Alec’s breath hitches and his wing flinches, pulling away from the contact. Now Alec’s face is exposed to Jace.

Jace pulls his hand back, “Did that hurt?”

“No. Just - weird - sensitive - raw? No - I don’t know.” Alec swallows convulsively, trying to wet his dry throat.

“How about we get you off the floor big brother?” Izzy asks tentatively.

Magnus agrees, “Yes darling. Even with the rug it isn’t the most comfortable place to be.”

Jace watches another shiver wrack Alec’s body, “Come on Alec, let’s get you warm.”

Alec moves his hands to just above his shoulders and tries to get up. His arms tremble from the weight and he barely gets any distance before they give out and he falls back to the floor with an thump. He twists slightly to avoid hitting his face, and lands mostly on his left shoulder. He hisses at the impact, eyes squeezed shut. His right arm is bent and braced against the floor. He pants from the exertion.

Magnus is sitting up, hands outstretched. He’s unsure what to do.

Alec’s black wing is spread behind him, and his white wing is still folded but is flopped a little bit back. His side exposed. A slight sheen of sweat covers his upper body.

“I don’t think -“ Alec pauses to take a few breaths, trying to slow his breathing, “I can’t-“ He struggles with the words. Admitting weakness is not something that comes easily to him.

Izzy leans forward and runs her hand through Alec’s hair in a soothing gesture, “Big brother, let us help you.”

“You need to get your strength back,” Jace adds.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispers.

Alec opens his eyes slowly to look at his warlock.

“Why don’t I glamour your wings for right now? So it’s easier to move? I’ll teach you later?” Magnus offers.

Alec nods. He watches as Magnus mutters something under his breath and waves his hands, blue magic wafting through the air. 

Magnus explains, “It’s like sending them to another dimension for a time. You should still feel that they exist, but they won’t be physically there to see.”

“Or knock into things?” Izzy asks.

Magnus nods.

Alec relaxes when the added weight disappears, breathing a little easier without the wings. “Thanks.”

Magnus smiles and holds out his hands, “Can we help get you up?”

Alec hesitates then lifts his right hand and reaches out to take hold of Magnus’ hand. He winces at the slight sting of contact with his skin, but the reaction seems to be dissipating. He feels Jace move at his back and braces himself for Jace’s touch. He squeezes Magnus’ hand and takes a deep breath. 

“Wait!” Izzy calls out, throwing out a hand to press at Jace’s shoulder. The three men freeze. Izzy climbs to her feet, “Maybe it’d be easier if we wrap you in a blanket big brother? That way you don’t have skin on skin contact?”

Alec swallows nervously then nods, “Yeah - Yeah that sounds like a good idea.”

Izzy moves to get a blanket, but Magnus is impatient and summons one to Izzy’s arms. Izzy gives him a grateful smile and moves to Alec. She drapes the blanket over him carefully. “There. That better Alec?” She rubs her hand through his hair before pulling back.

“Thanks Izzy.” Alec mumbles, still holding Magnus’ hand.

“Ready?” Jace asks.

Alec nods and braces himself again. Jace wraps his arms diagonally across Alec’s torso and shoulder. He lifts and pivots, helping Alec to sit up. Magnus lets go of Alec’s hand and helps Jace to lift him back up to the lounge chair. They lay him back and Izzy adjusts the blanket.

“We’ll figure this out big brother. Don’t worry.” Izzy presses a kiss to his forehead. Pulling back she looks over his drawn face, and sits on the edge of the chair by his hip. She turns to look at Magnus and Jace, “What are we going to do until we hear from Catarina?”

Jace rubs his jaw and glances at Magnus, “I don’t think Alec can go back to the Institute. Not with his magic like this.” He motions to the silver misting over the floor and their boots. 

Alec closes his eyes and hugs the blanket tighter as he turns his head away. Izzy frowns and rubs her hand on the blanket over his arm. She pauses when the blanket begins to change colors in ripples outwards. She turns to Magnus, eyes widened.

“It’s his magic.” Magnus whispers looking at the blanket, his mouth a grim line. He raises his eyes to Izzy, then Jace, “I agree. The Institute isn’t safe for him right now.” He pauses to rub his hand over his mouth, “Not with how they treat anything _different_. Especially if it’s unknown.”

Izzy nods, looking back at Alec, “I agree.” She reaches a hand up and begins to run her fingers through his hair, “I’m so sorry Alec.”

“It’s not your fault Izzy.” Alec whispers, barely audible.

Jace frowns at Magnus, and rubs at his parabatai rune, “He’s safe here with you though, right?”

Magnus nods, “Of course he is. My wards won’t let anyone close.”

“And if his magic,” Jace waves his hand in a twirling motion, “surges?”

Magnus sighs and rubs the back of his neck, “It’ll be safe here. I’ll be able contain it.”

Izzy doesn’t turn from Alec when she asks, moving her hand from his hair to his hand, “What if -“ She chokes on the words and coughs. She turns to Magnus with a pain filled gaze. “What if - Asmodeus orders him to do something?”

Magnus’ mouth turns to a grim line, his voice deadly calm, “I won’t let him take Alec.” 

Alec’s voice takes them by surprise, “And - if you can’t stop me?”

Magnus flinches as though he’s been slapped. Alec turns to look at him. Alec’s black and white eyes boring into him.

“I can’t say no. I’ll hurt you. I don’t-“ Alec swallows and his eyes shimmer, “I don’t - want to hurt you.” His face is full of despair.

Magnus takes a long step forward and kneels next to Alec, “Darling, you would never hurt me. I’m not going to let my father do anything to you.” He reaches out to cradle Alec’s face, “I will do this for you. I won’t let him hurt you.” He tucks a strand of Alec’s hair behind his ear, “If he makes you do anything it isn’t your fault Alexander. I need you to promise me you’ll remember that.” He motions to himself, Izzy and Jace, “We won’t hold you responsible. So you shouldn’t either.”

Jace and Izzy nod, agreeing with Magnus’ words. Alec just turns away from them again.

“Alec.” Jace pleads, “We’ll figure this out. I’m sure Catarina will be back soon.”

Alec doesn’t respond. Izzy pats his arm and stands up, “We’ll let you rest big brother. Call us if you need anything okay?”

Silence follows, so Izzy motions for Magnus and Jace to follow her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy stops at the far end of the kitchen where they can just see the top of Alec’s head. Her manicured nails tap on the countertop. Looking away from Alec to the two men at her side she says, “First thing we have to do is get him healthy again.”

Magnus nods, “Asmodeus’ must have sped up time. That’s the only way Alec could have lost so much weight while he was gone.”

Jace leans a hip against the counter, but remains silent.

Izzy’s eyes linger on Jace’s tense posture, “We have him back Jace. He’s here with us, he’s safe.”

Jace gives a half hearted shrug, “We don’t know what Asmodeus did, what the effects are. He could be in danger.”

“We’ll have to figure it out as we go until Catarina comes back.” Magnus says, “Between the three of us I’m sure we can keep him safe in the meantime.”

Jace, still pessimistic, adds, “Except if it’s something we can’t handle. What are we going to do? Chain him to the floor?”

Izzy’s eyes narrow, “Jace! We don’t know what will happen. I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Jace’s brows furrow and he straightens, “He’s my parabatai. And something happened and I wasn’t there with him. And we have no clue what it was!”

Magnus grips Jace’s shoulder, “Calm down. We don’t want to agitate Alexander.”

Jace deflates at that and nods, glancing down, then smiles softly. He motions towards the floor, “Look.”

The other two look down to see wildflowers covering the floor. They admire it for a moment then frown as in waves the wildflowers wilt and rot. The process repeats a few times before their eyes.

In a low voice Jace begins, “What are we going to do about the Institute?”

Magnus, eyes on Alec, sighs, “What do they think right now?”

“That he got injured on a hunt.” Izzy says.

Magnus turns towards them, “Maybe that his injury is worse than originally thought and he’ll be staying with me indefinitely?”

Jace runs his hands over his face and back through his hair, “They’ll want to know why we didn’t bring him in for the Silent Brothers.”

“And the specifics of the injury.” Izzy adds.

Magnus shakes his head, “Then I don’t know what you should do.”

Izzy’s heel clicks against the floor, “If we go with the injury story, we’ll have to make it bad enough to warrant the time away. And we’ll have to make a request for an Interim Head.”

Jace frowns, muttering, “Interim Head. Great.” He huffs then says, “If we could get Lydia then it might work out. She could help cover.”

Izzy nods, “Yeah, Lydia would be best.” She twists her hair nervously around a finger, “We need to… What are we going to do if Alec can’t go back? At all?”

Jace grimaces, “They’ll figure out what happened at some point. Word will get around one way or another.”

Magnus offers, “Maybe we should inform a few important figures about what happened… To give them a heads up?”

“But we don’t even know what happened yet.” Izzy says.

Magnus nods, “We would wait until Catarina comes back and we figure it out. At least the basics.”

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea to publicize that Alec is here with you. Especially with the Clave.” Jace cracks his knuckles absentmindedly, “They may show up wanting to see him for themselves… To follow up on the supposed injury.”

“And once they hear the rumors they’ll be wanting Alec for themselves.” Izzy adds.

Magnus’ face turns angry, “They’re not getting their hands on him.”

Izzy holds up her hands in a placating manner, “I know you wouldn’t let anything happen. But if we use the injury excuse and Alec isn’t at the Institute, then where would he be? They’ll want a location.”

“What if he’s injured, bad enough to need time to recuperate, and Magnus took him somewhere else? Other than New York?” After a pause, Jace continues, “Even if Magnus is still seen around sometimes, they’ll assume he portalled in to visit. If they even care that much.”

“I think that could work.” Izzy says.

Magnus nods, “You can make me the bad guy and say the location is undisclosed. That I refused to say where.”

“That could work.” Jace agrees.

They begin to debate about the supposed injury and how it was received. It had to be bad enough to require time healing, but it had to be something Alec could have gotten on patrol. Something believable. They’re deep in discussion when Izzy notices something.

“Do you smell that?” Izzy asks, her eyes immediately go to Alec. “Smoke?”

They all rush to the door between the kitchen and living room. Flames are licking around Alec’s legs, slowing spreading out through the living room.

“Alec!” Jace yells, but can’t go further than a step.

Magnus magics up a barrier to contain the flames and rushes to Alec’s side. Alec is asleep, face contorted in pain.

“Alexander!” Magnus calls out, and grabs Alec’s shoulders.

Alec startles and recoils from the touch, eyes snapping wide. He takes in Magnus’ worried face, then the incredible heat. He glances down and sees the flames.

With Alec now awake, Magnus smothers the flames and fixes the damage.

Alec clears his throat, “Was that… me?”

Magnus nods, “Your magic is reacting to you. Whether you’re awake or dreaming. Are you alright darling?”

Alec nods, “How do I make it stop?”

“Your magic?”

“Yeah.”

“You need to learn to control it. Unfortunately ‘stop’ really isn’t the right word.”

Alec glances down to where the flames had been then back at Magnus, “You can teach me right? So I don’t hurt anyone?”

“Of course angel. I won’t let you hurt anyone ok?”

Alec nods and notices his siblings hovering off to the side. He flushes and tries to reassure them, “Sorry.”

Jace and Izzy come closer. 

“Magnus will help you. Don’t worry.” Izzy pats Alec’s hair.

Jace, trying to lighten the mood, says, “If you don’t get distracted by each other.”

Magnus huffs a laugh, “Really Jace? One track mind?”

Jace laughs, “I just know you two. All googly eyes and then wham!” He claps his hands, “It hits and we better get out of the way.”

Alec smiles.

Magnus, indignant, says, “We are not _that_ bad. You and Clary on the other hand disappear all too frequently.”

Jace gapes at him, “We do not!”

Izzy puts a hand on hip, “Speaking of, we need to get back to the Institute and get things moving.”

Magnus nods, “That’s a good idea. Get Lydia before she gets assigned elsewhere.”

“Lydia?” Alec asks.

Jace explains their plan to Alec. Alec nods in the end but doesn’t say anything.

“We’ll come back in the morning to update you. If anything big happens before then I’ll call you.” Izzy says. She bends over to press a kiss to Alec’s head.

Wary of skin contact, Jace presses his hand over the blanket on Alec’s arm, “I’ll see you tomorrow. If you need me before then just call.”

“Okay.” Alec responds.

Magnus walks them out. He returns to sit at Alec’s side once Izzy and Jace are gone.

“How do you feel darling?”

Alec shrugs, “Okay I think.”

Magnus raises a brow, “Really?”

Alec rests his head against the back of the chaise lounge, “My skin hurts.”

“Is it sensitive or painful?”

Alec frowns as he considers this, “Sensitive I think. But it hurts when someone touches me.”

Magnus rests his hand gingerly over Alec’s hand, the blanket between them, “With this?”

Alec shakes his head, “No just when it’s skin on skin.”

Magnus nods, understanding, “Hopefully it’ll wear off soon. Maybe just a short term side effect of the ritual.”

At the mention of the ritual Alec tenses and looks away.

Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand under his, “We’ll figure it out darling, I promise.”

Alec shivers and pulls the blanket closer.

“Cold darling?”

Alec nods but stays silent.

Magnus magics the fireplace alight and summons another, thicker blanket. “Here you are love.” He drapes the blanket over Alec, tucking in the edges.

“Thanks.” Alec murmurs.

Magnus smiles at him, “Anytime. Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Alec shakes his head. He turns on his side and scooches to the edge of the lounge, “Come here?”

Magnus sees the gap behind Alec, between him and the back of the lounge. Magnus nods and climbs in, laying on top of the blankets. Alec melts back against him. It’s a tight fit for their large frames, but worth it. Alec lifts his head, silently asking for Magnus’ arm. Magnus snakes his arm into the space, his sleeve providing a barrier between their skin. Alec relaxes onto it, now secure in Magnus’ arms.

They lay there for a time, finding comfort in each other’s presence after their time apart.

Alec speaks after awhile, “What am I?”

Magnus hugs Alec tighter, “Something unique, something new.”

Alec wets his lips, “What if I’m bad now.”

“You could never be bad darling.”

“Asmodeus-“

Magnus cuts Alec off, “We’ll sever that tie. I swear to you. We’re going to figure this out.”

“Is this permanent?”

Magnus pauses, unsure how to answer delicately, “I don’t know. I’d need to know the ritual.”

“From what you’ve seen so far?”

Unable to lie, Magnus responds, “Most likely.”

Silence blooms between them again. Magnus thinks Alec has fallen asleep when Alec speaks again.

“I can’t go back, can I.”

Magnus knows Alec is talking about the Institute. His chest aches for his archer as he answer, “No. Not like this. I’m so sorry love.”

“It’s - not - not your fault.” Alec responds, voice gritty.

“I should have gotten to you sooner.”

“You - didn’t know.”

“I should have seen this coming.”

“Not psychic.”

Magnus sighed, “Angel, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry. I was so stupid not telling anyone where I was going.”

“You didn’t know the Seelie Queen would betray you, us.”

“I should have thought of the possibility.”

“You can’t know everything Alexander.”

“Maybe they’re right.”

“Who’s right?”

“The Queen said it was because I’ve taken you away from the Downworld.”

“No, darling-“

“I’m a distraction. You should be focused on your people.”

“Alexander.” Magnus says sternly, “You are _not_ taking me away from anyone. I’m still High Warlock of Brooklyn and take care of my people. It’s just that you have my heart. I’m allowed to have someone I love. The majority still support me. It’s the minority who did this.”

Alec doesn’t answer so Magnus continues, “I love you angel. Whatever comes from this, I’ll be here with you. Always.”

Magnus hears Alec sniffle so he presses his nose against Alec’s hair and hugs him close.

—

It’s dusk when Alec stirs in Magnus’ arms. Magnus coaxes Alec into eating and drinking. Magnus magics the plates away when they’re done, then turns to Alec at his side on the floor.

Alec watches silver mist out from him in an arching circle, almost searching, “What’s it doing?”

Magnus follows Alec’s gaze, “I’m not entirely sure. Maybe checking your surroundings.”

Alec sees another pulse float out, rolling up and over any obstacles, “I’m not telling it to.”

“Since it’s so new I don’t think you have conscious control over it. So it’s reacting to your emotions.” Magnus holds out his hand when the next wave comes, interested in what it’ll do. It surrounds his hand as if inspecting him, then moves on. “Warlocks are born with magic, so it’s a part of us from the very beginning. Granted, when it first manifests it’s usually with strong emotion and we have to learn control. But yours seems to have a mind of it’s own in a sense.”

“Will you show me how to control it?”

“Of course darling.”

Alec turns to him expectantly, “Can we start now?”

Magnus searches Alec’s face, noting the need in his eyes, and nods. 

“What’s first?”

Magnus turns and changes to a cross legged position at Alec’s side, “First you need to locate your magic.”

“Isn’t it just inside?”

“In a broad sense it is. But I’m talking more of a visualization of your magic in the center of your being. Learning your center along with your magic’s will help you in the beginning.” Magnus rests his hands on his knees, palms up, “Having a ‘center’ will help you connect with your magic and control it.”

Alec moves to mimic Magnus’ position. Once set he looks into Magnus’ eyes, “How do I do it?”

Magnus smiles softly at him, “First you close your eyes and imagine yourself. Whether thats an outline of your body or a shape containing your soul, it’s up to you and what feels right.”

Magnus watches Alec’s brows furrow slightly as he concentrates. Of course his archer would put forth the upmost effort.

“Okay. I think I’m doing it.”

“Good. Now within that I want you to envision your magic. Again, it could be different shapes, just go with whatever shows up.” Magnus sees the tension in Alec’s body, and whispers, “Relax love.”

Alec takes a few deep breaths, and the tension fades.

“That’s good. Now, most warlocks envision their magic as the color it is when used.”

Alec nods, eyes still closed, “So silver for me.”

“Yes. Do you have it?”

“Yes.”

“Is your magic doing anything? Does it keep a shape?”

Alec’s head tips slightly to the side, eyes squeezing further shut, “Uh - Not really. It’s kind of - in a ball?” His hands circle above his lap as if holding a sphere, “But - it surges out of that all over.”

“That makes sense since it’s not being controlled, expressing itself on it’s own.”

“What now?”

Magnus smiles, “That’s it for the first exercise. Just getting to know your magic in steps. Get familiar with it. Learn how it connects to you.”

Alec sighs and opens his eyes, Magnus blinks at the black and white eyes, still not adjusted to the absence of hazel orbs looking back at him. Magnus evaluates Alec’s face. The gaunt cheeks making the cut of his cheekbones more severe, the smudges under his eyes.

“What’s next?” Alec asks.

Magnus says, “I think that’s enough for tonight, you need to rest.”

Alec’s shoulders sag and he sighs. He rubs a hand over his face, “Okay.”

Alec must be more tired than Magnus thought for him to agree right away. Magnus stands and holds out a hand to Alec, helping him to his feet.

“Mags?”

Magnus hums back.

“Thank you. For helping. Not freaking out. For being you.”

Magnus smiles at Alec, “Anything for you darling. I love you.”

Alec smiles back, “I love you too. Though, it’d be okay for you to freak out.” He nibbles at his bottom lip, and adds in a small voice, his eyes lowered, “I’m scared Magnus.”

Magnus pulls Alec into his arms and nuzzles Alec’s hair, “I am too angel.”


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus wakes up to soft sunlight, overheated. He hugs Alec closer, his angel running cool, unsurprising He moves his hand to push down the sheets and pauses when he feels them. Fleece? Then it changes. Flannel? He blinks his eyes open and looks down at the sheets. Definitely not the gold silk sheets they went to bed with. He pushes the covers off his torso and sighs as the cool air hits his heated skin.

Magnus closes his eyes and turns into Alec, nuzzling the black, unruly hair. He basks in the moment. Having Alec back in his arms, feeling the little puffs of air against his neck, quiet snores reaching his ears, Alec’s body against his side, an arm over his waist, the soft sleeve of Alec’s henley resting against his skin.

Magnus pulls back slightly, sighing softly at his angel’s face. Smooth, free of the weight he usually carries. 

—

Magnus and Alec are once again cross legged on the living room floor facing each other. Alec is concentrating on his raised hand as he tries to form a ball of magic. It would blink momentarily into form, then turn into cycling wisps.

Frustration surges and he flinches as what sounds like firecrackers go off all around him. He looks up at Magnus, eyes wide.

Magnus recovers from his surprise and nods, “That was you.”

“I didn’t want that to happen.”

“You’re not in control, so it’s responding to your emotions. What were you feeling.”

Alec’s voice comes out quiet, “Frustrated.”

“Aaahhh.” Magnus murmurs. “Understandable. But you have to realize most warlocks take years to have full control of their magic. Months for the basics. It’s only been a day.”

Alec nods, dejected, “I’d like to move around without worrying about what it’s going to do at any moment.”

Magnus reaches out to put a hand on Alec’s knee, “Darling. It will never hurt you, it’s _you_ in a sense.”

“I could hurt someone else, or damage something.”

“I doubt your magic would hurt anyone. Unless you are in tremendous danger and it feels like it needs to protect you. But that’s not going to happen here in the loft.”

“I know.” Alec sighs. “Can I try again?”

“Of course love. But then we’re taking a break.”

—

That afternoon Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon come to update Magnus and Alec about the status of the Institute. When Alec quirks his brow at Izzy and tips his head towards the vampire she rolls her eyes.

The request for an Interim Head was approved and Lydia would arrive tomorrow.

Alec bristles under Clary and Simon’s curious gazes. He finally bites out, “What?!”

Simon jumps slightly then says, “You’re eyes are weird.”

Alec flinches at the reminder and lowers his gaze.

Clary jumps in, “Not in a bad way. Just interesting.”

Alec glances at her, but turns towards Jace and Izzy, “What did you say about me?”

Jace answers, “What we discussed. They’re accepting it for the moment.”

Izzy addresses Magnus, “Any news from Catarina?”

Magnus shakes his head, “The Spiral Labyrinth is enormous. It may take a few days before she finds what she’s searching for.”

Jace leans forward to lean his elbows on his knees, “So Alec. Learn any tricks yet?”

Alec huffs and glares at him.

Magnus and the others laugh.

—

Alec becomes aware of his surroundings abruptly. He’s walking purposefully down a street, snow and salt crunching under his feet. He feels the cold biting through his clothes, sinking its teeth into his flesh. He’s only wearing jeans and a Henley. No jacket. He can feel the burn of the cold on his exposed skin. It’s dark, broken only by the street lights and those that shone from buildings.

He’s alone on the abandoned street, but feels like he’s being pushed forward with each step, aiming for something yet unknown.

He tries to stop his body, but it continues to move.

Asmodeus, he thinks. It must be him.

Even though it has never worked before, he tries again to regain control of his body.

He turns a corner and finds himself among warehouses, heading towards one directly. Wary, he focuses on his surroundings. He walks up to a side door and pushes it open, stepping inside.

Alec weaves his way among a maze of pallets to arrive in a large open space in the middle of the warehouse. He sees a shadow of someone waiting on the other side of the space.

He turns, dark chocolate skin reflecting the light, arms crossed in front of him. He seems on edge, though it seems he was expecting Alec’s arrival. A snake tongue tastes the air. A warlock.

With an unplaceable accent he speaks, “Hello Alec.”

“Who are you?” Alec demands, then adds, “Why am I here?”

The warlock grimaces, “Asmodeus has charged me with training you in battle magic, as well as some dark magic.”

Alec, now in control of his body, “I won’t do it.”

The warlock cocks his head, narrowing his eyes, “Asmodeus said you’d refuse.” He pauses, examining Alec’s mismatched eyes, “But said he’ll make you comply.” He snaps his fingers summoning a message into the air with flame, then sends it away. He adjusts his stance.

Within moments Asmodeus is in Alec’s head.

 _What is this pet?! I’ve found someone to teach you the important things and you aren’t cooperating_? Asmodeus’ voice echoes in Alec’s head.

Alec grits his teeth, _I’ve told you. I’m not going to do your dirty work_.

He can hear the smirk in Asmodeus’ voice, _You don’t have a choice. Warrior, do as Llango instructs. Obey him_.

Alec grimaces as the orders simmer under his skin. Now he didn’t have a choice. He tries to pull out of the confines Asmodeus has placed on him, but can’t escape the invisible chains.

 _Now tell Llango you’re ready._ Asmodeus commands. _And behave. Learn what he teaches you. You’ll be using it soon._

“Llango I’m ready.”

Llango squints at him but nods, “Have you located the center of your magic?”

The words are forced from him, “Yes.”

“Good.” Llango claps his hands together.

Llango has Alec summon his magic, “First we’ll do a binding spell, tie our health and safety together.”

“Why?” Alec asks.

Llango smirks, “Make sure nothing unseemly happens to me if the High Warlock finds out.”

Alec unwillingly repeats the incantation and the hand motions. He feels something settle over his skin, slightly too tight, then sink in and settle. He grimaces at the unwelcome sensation.

“The tightness will fade in a few hours. Needed to protect my back, as it were.” Llango summons targets at the edge of the cleared space. “Now let’s begin.”

—

Hours later Alec is exhausted and covered in sweat. He has learned the basics of battle and dark magic. It covers his skin in a film, as if he’s bathed in gasoline. The tart, rotting smell of the magic is still filling his nostrils. He fights the urge to gag.

Llango retreats a few steps, “That’s all for today. We’ll build on this next time. Work on your control.”

Alec’s shoulders slump at the thought he’ll have to do this again, learn more heinous magic. He wants to gouge it out of his head and set fire to it. The things he can do, and he won’t have a choice.

Llango disappears and Alec lowers himself to the floor, sitting cross legged. How could he go back to Magnus now? Dirty and unclean. Asmodeus could make him hurt everyone. He wouldn’t be able to stop it. He should try to end this. 

Alec stares in the direction Llango had gone.

A longing fills his chest, so strong that he rubs his hand over his sternum. _Magnus_. He needed Magnus.

Thankful he had learned how to send fire messages magically he scrawls one out in the air and sends it off with a wave of his hand. 

Alec doesn’t bother getting up, he rests his elbows on his knees, and puts his face in his hands. Magnus will be here soon, he tells himself, trying to calm the anxiety crawling underneath his skin. He concentrates on opening himself up so Magnus can track his location. He focuses on his breathing, closing his eyes.

On a long exhale he feels a portal open and he opens his eyes, lifting up his head. He watches Magnus step through the portal, whose eyes roamed across the space before they landed on Alec, nose crinkling at the reek.

“Alexander.” Magnus says, moving to Alec’s side. “Are you alright?”

Alec tries to force a smile but can feel it’s more of a grimace. He can’t bring himself to lie, so he eventually shakes his head and drops his gaze.

Magnus lowers himself to sit in front of Alec and grasps Alec’s hands, “What happened? What are you doing here?”

Alec looked up at Magnus, his golden cat eyes on display. Alec’s thankful for the comfort he gets from seeing them. He takes a deep breath, “Asmodeus. He - he sent me here to be - trained.”

Magnus squeezes Alec’s hands, “Trained for what darling?”

Alec lowers his eyes to their hands, “Dark magic. Battle magic.” He can’t repress the shudder at the memory of the spells that now reside in his head.

Magnus rubs his thumbs over the back of Alec’s hands, “I’m so sorry angel. Those things are not for the light hearted. Do you know the warlock’s name?”

“Llango”

“I’ll take care of him so you don’t have to go through this again.”

“He made me do something with him, to link our health. I think… that if you hurt him you’ll hurt me too.” Alec watches the soothing motions of Magnus’ thumbs, “The things I can do now. Magnus - I don’t want to hurt people like that.”

Magnus releases Alec’s hands and moves his own to cradle Alec’s face, lifting it up so their eyes meet, “Alexander, you won’t hurt anyone. Asmodeus might force you to do things, but they are never something you would willing choose to do. I know you’d never do anything to harm another, only to defend and protect.”

Alec’s eyes shimmer with tears, “This won’t be to help people. It’ll be to kill.”

A shiver wracks Alec’s body and Magnus notices his lack of layers. Magnus waves a hand and summons a jacket for Alec.

“Darling, it’s cold. Let’s get you home.” Magnus takes one of Alec’s hands and helps him to his feet. 

Once Alec is standing, Magnus helps him into the jacket. Alec remains silent, just nodding at Magnus’ question of a portal home. Magnus summons a portal and guides Alec through it to the loft’s entryway. He immediately waved a fire into being in the fireplace. 

Alec moves as prodded, having withdrawn into himself with the events of the night. He lets Magnus shrug him out of the jacket, and toeing off his boots. He follows behind Magnus and allows himself to be guided to lay down on the couch, his head resting in Magnus’ lap. He rolls to his side, facing Magnus, and wraps an arm around Magnus’ waist. He rests his forehead against Magnus’ stomach and closes his eyes.

Magnus summons a blanket, laying it gently over Alec’s body. Magnus starts running his fingers through Alec’s hair, massaging Alec’s scalp intermittently. He watches as the tension in Alec’s body slowly melts away. To further soothe his shadowhunter Magnus starts humming.

Eventually Alec breaks the silence, voice muffled against Magnus’ side, “Magnus?” He turns his head, cheek resting against Magnus’ stomach so he is looking up at Magnus.

“Yes love?”

“Will you teach me good magic?”

“Of course. Whatever you want.” Magnus’ eyes roam Alec’s face, “But we’ll start tomorrow, you need to sleep. You’ve been up most of the night.”

“Okay.”

They make their way to the bedroom, strip off their clothes and crawl under the covers. Magnus pulls Alec against his chest and hugs him tight. He presses a kiss to the back of Alec’s neck.

“I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too Mags.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented. It helped me find the drive to continue. It's taken me awhile, but I'm here. Hope everyone is doing well.  
> -Gigi

“So that’s the basics on glamours. How about…” Magnus turns, looking for something, then grabs a vase from a side table, “How about we start with this. Just trying to change it’s color?” Magnus returns to sit in front of Alec on the oriental rug cleared of furniture.

Alec’s mouth tightens into a thin line and nods.

“First call up your magic.”

Alec’s brow furrows as he stares at his hand, summoning his magic. Silver wisps of magic form above his rounded hand.

Magnus smiles encouragingly, “That’s it, now focus on the vase and tell your magic to go to it.”

Alec frowns in concentration, the wisp form tendrils that start to reach outwards in all directions.

“Progress. Try to send it in one direction.”

The number of tendrils combine until three are left.

“Try using a finger of your free hand to guide it.”

Alec brings up his free hand and uses his index finger to touch the tip of the tendril facing the right way. The tendril wraps around his finger, covering the tip of it. All of the tendrils grow in length as Alec works to guide one forward. Alec’s focus flickers to the other wisps reaching outwards, the one connected to his finger shifts between visible and transparent.

“Darling, focus on the one you’re working with. That’ll help.”

Alec huffs and focuses again, moving his finger further. He smiles as he realizes he’s almost reached the vase.

Magnus’ eyes dart to the other wisps, one reaching the edge of the couch to one side. Nothing happens so he moves back to watch Alec working.

Alec finally reaches the vase but the tendril stays attached to his finger. He glances up at Magnus, “What do I do now?”

“Tell it you want the vase.”

Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he tries to communicate his desire. 

“There you go love. Perfect.”

Alec opens his eyes to see the wisp now exploring the vase. He pulls back his free hand, “Okay.” He sighs.

“Now try to change it. Maybe color first?”

Alec nods and stares at the vase. 

Magnus notices flickering in the corner of his eye, he turns his head to see the couch changing rapidly. Colors, fabrics, a flash of spikes.

Alec grumbles, “Nothing’s happening.”

Magnus smirks, “It is to the couch.”

Alec twists to see and notices the changes. It abruptly stops as his magic snaps back to his hand. Alec growls. The silver pulses outwards in a circle, tearing open the carpet. Magnus quickly summons his own magic to stop the progress.

“Alexander, you need to calm down.”

Alec shrinks, “I’m sorry.”

A portal bursts open and everything happens within a few seconds.

Catarina barely makes it fully out of the portal when Alec’s magic, startled, shoots outwards. It knocks Magnus over and slams into Catarina, causing her to topple over. The portal shuts when Catarina collides with the coffee table, smacking her head against the edge. A shield bursts into life in front of Alec, electricity sparking off the front.

Magnus struggles up to his feet, “Are you alright Alexander?” He notices the shield, “It’s okay. It’s just Cat. Call back your magic.”

Alec nods, gaping at Catarina who is groaning with a hand to her head, “I’m so sorry.” He tries to call back his magic.

Magnus waves a hand at him as he rushes to Catarina’s side, “Don’t worry darling. Cat? Are you okay?”

Cat pushes herself up with one arm, “Note to self, don’t surprise Alec.”

Alec flushes a bright pink, “I’m sorry Cat. I didn’t mean to-“ He finally manages to dissipate the shield.

Catarina waves a hand, “It happens.”

Magnus helps Cat over to the couch, “What has you in such a hurry? Have you found it?”

Cat motions to where the portal had opened, “The book Magnus.”

Magnus turns, but Alec goes to pick up the tome covered in worn leather. He brings it over and gives it to Cat.

She smiles at them, “I found it.” She opens the book and pages through it. She finds the section she’s looking for and turns it, holding it up to them. She points at the legend halfway down the page.

_Warrior of the Fallen_

_When the Fallen were sentenced to their realms of Hell, they found a way to create a creature to do their bidding. Warriors able to travel between realms to do the deeds of their creator. Able to wield both magic and mortal weapons with skill, the warriors were able to complete any task set before them. Even fight against angels themselves._

_Through an ancient ritual, the Fallen must give of their own blood freely, to mix with that of the vessel which must possess mundane and angel blood. This will bind the warrior to its creator so they will do as they are bidden._

_When the ritual is complete these warriors bear marks of their mixed blood, that of mundane, angel and demon. Eyes that show pieces of their heritage, one white for the angels, one black for the demons. Wings shall grace their shoulders and match their eyes. Their lifespan shall be tied to that of their creator._

_The bond of the warrior with their creator is strong, but can be broken. The warrior must be bathed in the flame of an Angel. If they survive they will be marked by a sigil of balance imprinted on the skin of their chest. Only then will they be freed to the vocation of peace, balance, and, at times, justice. Once free, their lifespan is a thread without end._

Magnus speaks first, “So there’s a way to sever the connection. We just have to figure out how to get angel’s fire.”

“I’m bound to Asmodeus until then.” Alec whispers, shoulders slumping. “There are no angels Magnus, how are we supposed to get their fire?”

Magnus takes out his phone and types away then puts it away, “I let everyone know we found it.” He reaches out and takes hold of Alec’s hand. “Love, there’s a way out. We’ll figure out how to get the fire. There must be a way. Maybe it doesn’t need an actual angel, it could be referring to a certain potion or spell. We just need to dig for it.” Magnus faces Cat again, “Do you know what angel’s fire refers to?”

Cat’s smile dims, “I’m sorry Magnus, but I think it means fire from an actual angel.”

Alec drops down to sit next to Cat and puts his face in his hands. 

Magnus watches, face full of concern. He kneels in front of Alec and grasps Alec’s wrists, pulling to uncover Alec’s face, “Don’t give up hope Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes shine with unshed tears and he whispers, “I can’t live like this Mags… I don’t- I don’t _want_ to.”

Magnus’ heart breaks, “I swear to you I will fix this. You won’t have to stay like this.” Magnus gathers Alec’s hands between his own, “Promise me you’ll give me some time to fix this. Don’t do anything rash.”

Alec sighs, glancing away and blinking back his tears, then looks back, “Okay.”

Simon and Clary arrive not even 15 minutes later, having been at the DuMort. Magnus and Cat share the legend with them.

Clary lights up, looking at Alec, “I’ll just ask Ithuriel!”

Alec looks at Clary warily, “You talk with him?”

“Sometimes. But I’ll try to call him, or summon, or… however it works.”

Magnus smiles, “That would be much appreciated biscuit. If Ithuriel will help us, we will get Alexander out of the woods soon.”

Alec looks at Magnus’ profile, sees the hope in Magnus’ features. He stays silent, unwilling to darken the features of the one he loves so dearly.”

Cat starts up a discussion of how to word the request to Ithuriel. Of what they could possibly offer the angel, or what they will do if he asks for some form of payment.

Alec tunes them out and stares out the balcony doors. 

As the voices turn serious, doubt creeping in, a pounding knock sounds at the door. Alec turns as Magnus waves his hand. Jace and Izzy stride into view. Jace’s eyes sweep over the people assembled, before landing on Alec. Tension bleeds out of his posture at seeing Alec unharmed. Jace and Izzy are brought up to speed on the legend and the discussion. They join the hopeful atmosphere while Alec continues to stay to the side, his doubt looming at the edge of the light.

Alec eventually goes out to the balcony, the group too deep in their discussion to notice. Though Jace eventually comes to Alec’s side. He puts his hands on the balcony railing, one hand and arm against Alec’s and leans into him slightly. 

“How are you holding up?” Jace asks.

Alec sighs and shakes his head.

“Clary will talk to Ithuriel. He’s helped her before.”

Alec turns his head to look at Jace, “What makes you think he’ll be willing to share his so called fire with _me_? What good am I? I’m tainted now, and Asmodeus will only have me do worse as time goes on.”

Jace frowns and straightens, crossing his arms, “Alec, you’ve always doubted yourself and your actions. Whether you are worthy, if you deserve things. I believe you are good Alec. Everything you’ve accomplished, what you do for not just Izzy, Magnus and I, and Max? You’ve extended that outwards to all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders of New York.”

Alec remains silent, looking out over the view of Brooklyn.

Jace’s voice lowers, “Alec, parabatai. The changes you’ve made have impacted so many. You’re doing what the Angels have asked us to do. And you have always had my back. Even before we became parabatai. I’m here to have yours. We’ll get Ithuriel to do this. We’ll find a way.”

—

Asmodeus reclines in his throne, Arabella at his side. She watches as he summons an fuzzy image of Alexander Lightwood. The glow around him has black patches, almost putrid.

“It is going very well. I had hoped it would be faster, but considering his strength of character, I find it acceptable.” Asmodeus twists his hand, causing the image to twist. “His aura is changing as expected.”

Arabella’s eyes flick from one black spot to he next, “When it’s all black Sire?”

Asmodeus smirks, all teeth, “Then he’ll be fully mine.”

Arabella asks, "What's your plan Sire?"

"I'm going to instruct Llango to press forward, work harder. No more coddling."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but will have another posted shortly.

Magnus looks up from his book, distracted by Alec’s pacing. He notes the tension in Alec’s body, constantly rolling his shoulders, moving his arms.

“Darling?”

Alec pauses, and looks at him, “Hmm?”

“What’s wrong?”

Alec shrugs and resumes pacing.

“There’s something bothering you.”

“It’s just - I don’t know.” Alec rolls his shoulders again, irritated, “It itches - aches.”

“What does?”

“My…” He lowers his voice and murmurs, “wings.”

Magnus hides the momentary surprise, Alec has never brought up his wings, other than the need to glamour them. “Do you want me to take a look?”

Alec pauses again, and crosses his arms, more in a protective gesture, his chest back curving slightly. He looks at Magnus for a few moments then looks away to grumble, “Okay.”

“You don’t have to love. But it’d probably be easier for someone other than yourself to check them.”

Alec nods, then moves his hands to the hem of his shirt and yanks it off. He looks side to side, making sure nothing was in the way, then shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. Alec’s wings unglamour, folded up close to his body. When Alec opens his eyes, they are black and white.

Magnus smiles softly, “There you are Alexander.”

Alec keeps his eyes on the ground, crossing his arms loosely across his stomach, slouching slightly. Trying to make himself smaller.

“You are stunning.” Magnus breathes as he moves to stand in front of Alec. He reaches to cradle Alec’s face in his hands and tilts Alec’s face up to look at him. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Alec’s eyes show his vulnerability, his doubt. He shuts his eyes and leans into Magnus’ touch.

Magnus leans in to press a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. He pulls back as Alec shifts, rolling his shoulders again.

“Ready?”

Alec nods and watches move around him.

“Can you open them a little bit?”

Alec attempts to relax a little and unfolds his wings slowly.

“Have you groomed them yet?”

Alec tries to look over his shoulder, but his wing blocks his view, “Groom them?”

“Yes darling, wings must be groomed. That’s probably why they are bothering you.”

“Oh.” Alec mumbles, shoulders slumping. He didn’t like his wings, so he hadn’t thought of taking care of them. Though the secret grain of hope they’d go away was futile, he had nursed it.

“Shall I do it for you?”

“Okay.” Alec straightens and tenses for the first touch.

Magnus reaches out and softly runs his fingers through a few feathers. He notices Alec’s flinch, “Is that alright?”

Alec exhales loudly, “Yeah. Just weird.”

Magnus begins to work his fingers through the feathers, methodical in his attention. Alec slowly relaxes under the caresses. 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asks after a few minutes.

“Better.” Alec hums, his head hanging forward on his neck, eyes closed.

“Good.”

When Magnus is almost finished, he asks, “How are you doing? We haven’t talked.”

Alec tenses again, “Can I- put my wings away?”

With a last massage, Magnus pulls his hand away, “Yes love.”

The wings quickly disappear and Alec retrieves his shirt, yanking it back on.

“Can we talk? I’m worried about you.” Magnus says, refraining from reaching out, unsure of the reception to touch. He does move to Alec’s side. He waits as the silence stretches into a minute, then two. Alec staring out the balcony doors.

Finally Alec whispers, “I’m scared of what I’m doing, what I will do.”

“Alexander, you’re being coerced, forced, ordered. It’s not of your own free will. It’s on _them_ whatever you do.”

Alec falls silent and sticks his hands in the pockets of his jeans, hunching his shoulders against Magus’ gaze.

Magnus sighs, “We’re working on figuring out how to break the connection love, how to get an angel’s fire for you.” Magnus gently pulls on Alec’s arm, forcing him to face him.

Alec looks up at Magnus, “Why would an angel even care?”

Magnus’ eyes roam Alec’s face, hands coming up to cradle his cheeks, “Because you, my love, are the closest thing to an angel that exists on this earth. You are pure, you are true.”

Alec scoffs and pulls Magnus’ hands away from his face, “Not anymore.”

Magnus leans forward to rest his forehead against Alec’s, “We are all here behind you, to support you, to fix this.”

“And if- if you can’t fix it?” Alec murmurs, “He’ll twist me to his desires Mags.”

“I’m not going to let that happen.”

“You can’t fix everything. I don’t - don’t want to be _that_. Dark. Evil.”

“I know.”

Alec sighs, closing his eyes and moves his arms to wrap around Magnus’ shoulders, Magnus holding his waist. Alec moves his head to rest in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

“I love you Alexander.” Magnus whispers into Alec’s ear, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“I don’t want - to leave you.”

Magnus hugs Alec closer, “I’ll keep you here. With me.”

“Will I forget?” Alec asks. “You? The others?”

Magnus replies, honest, “I don’t know darling.”

“What if he wants me to hurt you?” Alec murmurs in a pained voice, “I won’t be able to say no.” His chest is tight, choking off his air.

“We’ll handle that when it comes. I’ll restrain you.” Magnus notes Alec’s pained short breaths. “Breathe Alexander.”

He pulls back and forces Alec to look at him, “Breathe.”

Alec follows Magnus’ lead, eventually regaining his breath.

Magnus looks at his love in front of him. There’s dark purple bruises underneath his sunken eyes, his lower lip red from being bitten.

“You need to rest.”

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“Then relax at least. Come,” Magnus takes Alec by the hand and leans him to the couch. He pulls Alec down to his side and wraps Alec in his arms. Magnus flourishes his fingers and soft music fills the room. 

Alec nestles into Magnus’ side, still in Magnus’ embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec hugs Magnus tighter against him, kissing languidly. Magnus smiles against his mouth.

“Did you have fun darling?” Magnus asks.

Alec nods and leans in to resume the kiss.

An odd buzzing noise starts and Alec pulls back, looking around, “Do you hear that?”

Magnus tilts his head, “Hear what?”

The edges of Alec’s vision blur and darken. He holds out a hand trying to balance.

He feels the lightest brush of Magnus’ hands before he’s pulled through something, everything going black for a few moments. When he lands he blinks against the light.

“Hello Alec. Nice to see you.”

Alec turns to the voice, blinking his eyes to focus. Llango.

“How am I here?”

Llango smiles, “Asmodeus doesn’t want any interference from your friends. So he’ll bring you to me when desired.”

Alec shakes his head, trying to chase away the faint buzzing still in his ears. It fades and he hears tittering and scraping noises behind him. He tenses and turns, unconsciously taking a defensive stance at the sight of the demons assembled at the opposite end of the room.

Llango waves his hand in a dismissive way, “They’re here to help with training. ‘Hands on’ I believe it’s called. We must have you up and running as soon as possible.”

Llango paces across the space, “Today we’ll have you maintain a shield against attack while simultaneously firing back.” He glances at the demons. “Maximum pain desired as always.” He paces back to Alec’s side, “This is a difficult exercise since it can sometimes be… difficult to maintain a shield while trying to do something else simultaneously. But I suspect a few injuries will provide _incentive_.”

Alec’s hair on his nape rise, “Won’t that hurt you too?”

Llango smirks, and shakes his head, “It was a one way binding. Only injuring me will injure you, not the other way around. That would be debilitating and hinder your lessons. You have to learn how to fight through pain and continue your attacks to gain ground. The demons are just an introductory exercise. We’ll move onto Earthly beings next time. That’ll be delightful.” He turns to look back at the demons, “Now, summon your shield, I assume Magnus has taught you this?”

“Yes.” Alec grits out as he calls up a shield. His brows furrow with concentration. He has never had to maintain it more than a few minutes before. He holds out his left hand, palm out, holding the shield in place.

Llango nods curtly, “Good. We’ll start with one.” He narrows his eyes as he assesses the shield and Alec’s stance, “You look a little shaky there Alec.” He yells out a few words in a language Alec doesn’t understand and one of the smaller demons rushes forward.

“Attack Alec!” Llango yells.

Alec summons a ball of light in his hand, the demon colliding with his shield. Alec moves to throw the ball but his shield flickers away. He’s able to send his magic pulse into the demon before it reaches him, but it’s a close call.

Llango frowns, “That wasn’t very… successful. I would have thought you’d have enough control by now.” He tsks, “Maybe you need more motivation.” He calls out again and a larger demon comes forward.

Alec summons his shield up again, pushing strength into it. The approaching demon has nasty fluid it shoots at opponents that burns viciously at whatever it lands on.

“Attack already!” Llango urges. He calls out the name of a type of battle magic.

Alec mutters under his breath to transform his magic into what was desired, his shield once again flickering. The demon sends out spurts of fluid. A few land on the shield, then one gets through while the shield is down. It lands on Alec’s thigh, quickly burning through his jeans, then his skin. Alec grits his teeth and launches the magic at the demon, taking it down. He then looks down at the simmering fluid as it burns itself out, his skin gone, muscle exposed.

Llango sighs, “Really now. It’s not that difficult.” He walks to Alec’s side. “Well, let’s have you learn how to heal yourself.”

Llango teaches him the bare bones of healing enough to keep going, “You don’t need more. All that matters is getting the job done.” He clicks his tongue, “That’ll be a decent scar, but nothing new for you, right?”

Alec clenches his jaw to prevent himself from responding.

Llango’s eyes narrow and calls out for the next demon, “Again!”

As he uses more and more magic, his wings come out, unable to maintain the glamour.

Llango smiles, “Make your shield bigger Alec. Gotta cover those wings.”

Alec grits his teeth as he expands the shield. He tries to draw his wings close, to minimize how big the shield needs to be. He flinches when he feels a hand in his feathers. He twists, moving his wings away, “Don’t touch them.”

“They are quite majestic Alec. Though I don’t know how much use they are to you.” Llango reaches out again but Alec takes a step back.

Alec hisses, “Don’t. Touch. Them.”

Llango laughs, “Alright. Now back to work.”

He barely gives Alec time to summon his shield before the next demon lunges.

—

When the session ends, Alec is pulled again and is dropped unceremoniously in front of the loft’s door. Alec collides with the door, barely holding himself up with a hand on the frame. He is drained and covered in drying sweat.

He hears running footsteps and the door is flung open. Magnus’ eyes widen and catches Alec’s shoulders as he sags. Alec’s wings brush against the doorway and he hisses in hypersensitivity.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispers. His eyes darting over Alec’s form, taking in the burns and slices in his clothes, dried blood at the edges, the fresh scars visible in the openings. Demon ichor splatters all over.

“Come here.” Magnus helps Alec to a chair in the entryway, lowering him down to sit on it. “Darling are you hurt anywhere?” He can’t see anything needing further healing, but wants to make sure.

Alec tries to catch his breath, huffs a laugh and shakes his head. He stares at his hands which are shaking slightly. He tightens them into fists to hide it. Magnus covers his hands with his own.

Alec pulls his hands away, not wanting to dirty Magnus with everything covering him at the moment, “Don’t.” He sees the flash of hurt in Magnus’ eyes, “I’m filthy.” He explains.

Magnus nods, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Alec tries to insist on doing it himself, but he doesn’t have the energy to fight Magnus’ hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has given kudos, but special thanks to those who comment. It provides me with the fuel to write. Even if it takes awhile like it has lately.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec wakes to hushed voices. He grimaces as he sits up, aching body resisting his movements. A groan escapes him when he stands, then sways slightly. He makes his way to the door slowly, his body refusing to move faster. He makes it a few steps down the hall before Magnus’ head peeks out of the living room and sees him.  
“Alexander!” Magnus hustles to Alec’s side, grabbing Alec’s arm to help support his weight, “You should rest more.”  
Alec shakes his head, then huffs, “Who’s here?”  
Magnus grimaces a moment, “Clary and Jace.”  
“What happened?”  
Avoiding his question, Magnus veers him into the living room and then to an armchair, “Sit here.”  
Alec sighs once he’s sitting, saying, “Hi.”  
Clary gives him a forced smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. Jace nods and looks away. Concerned, Alec checks his bond. Jace is in turmoil, a mishmash of emotions jumbled together.  
He looks to Jace, trying to catch his eyes, “What’s wrong?”  
Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand, “Clary…”  
Clary glances at Alec, then away, “I spoke to Ithuriel.”  
Alec tightens his grip on Magnus’ hand, “And?”  
Jace clears his throat and meets Alec’s eyes, Jace’s full of disappointment, “I’m… sorry Alec.”  
Alec’s heart stutters as his last bit of hope shatters. He swallows down the sudden lump in his throat, “He said no?”  
Clary blinks back tears and nods, “I’m so sorry.”  
Alec exhales heavily, all the alert hope holding him up gone now. Escaping with the air from his lungs. He nods and looks out the balcony doors.  
Magnus rubs Alec’s shoulder with his free hand, “Did he explain why?”  
Clary tucks her hair behind her ear, “He said that he can’t - meddle - with mortal affairs.”  
Alec hears Magnus’ growl, but is still numb, drawing further back into himself. He hears them continue talking but doesn’t grasp the words. After a time Magnus calls him back.  
“Alexander?”  
“Hmm?” Alec hums, looking up.  
“We’re going to go. See what we can do.” Jace says. Clary stands at his side, her hands tucked into her back pockets, her shoulders slumped.  
Alec gives her a thin smile, “It’s not your fault.”  
Clary shakes her head, “I’ll talk to him again.”  
“Yes, I’m sure we can make a case for him to get involved.” Magnus concurs.  
Jace’s leather creaks as he shifts to cross his arms in front of his chest, “We’ll figure this out Alec. Don’t worry.”  
Alec just looks at Jace, takes in the stubble, the faint bruises underneath his eyes. His parabatai is suffering from the weight that is Alec’s to carry. To placate Jace, he agrees, “I’m sure we will.”  
Jace gives a ghost of a smile and moves to clap him on his shoulder, “We’ll see you soon.”  
—  
Magnus exits the bedroom, fresh from the shower.  
“Alexander?” He calls as he moves through the loft.  
Silence answers him, he notices the balcony doors ajar. He opens them and looks out.   
Alec is sitting on the balcony wall, one leg bent with an arm resting upon it, the other leg outstretched. His gaze fixated on a magical flame in his palm.  
Magnus approaches and stops a pace from Alec, “Hey.”  
Alec glances at him, then turns back to the flame.  
Magnus takes a few moments to assess Alec’s expression, to try to come up with words.  
Alec cuts off his thoughts, “What’s the point?”  
“Of…”  
“Of trying. He said no.”  
“Ithuriel?”  
Alec nods absently, flaring the flame larger.  
“We’ll find another angel.”  
Alec scoffs, “We haven’t had contact with any other angel, apart from Raziel. But we can’t summon him again. So who do you think is going to listen now? Especially when one of their own has already declined?”  
Magnus bristles at the dismissal in Alec’s voice.  
Alec flips his hand over, watching the flame crawl over his knuckles.  
“I’m not going to give up if that’s what you’re insinuating.”  
“We’ve hit the inevitable brick wall Magnus. The end of the road. What else needs to happen for you to get it?”  
Magnus bites back his angry words, taking a deep breath, “Darling, I know it looks bleak-“  
“Bleak?! There’s nothing else to try. Stop trying to find false hope. It’s not helping anything!”  
“I-“  
“I’m going to be a monster Magnus. I can already feel it creeping in on the edges.” Alec locks eyes with Magnus, anger and despair aflame in his gaze. The fire has grown in size, enveloping his entire arm.  
“You need to calm down-“  
“Just a machine committing atrocities. And I’m not going to care!”   
The flame bursts from Alec’s arm outwards in a pulse. Magnus barely shields himself in time. The other items on the balcony are not as lucky. Flames sizzle on whatever surface they can.  
Magnus puts out the fires and turns to Alec whose posture has deflated. Now slumped, Alec stares at the charred remains of the patio.  
“Darling.” Magnus murmurs, reaching out.  
Alec tenses but allows the contact.  
Magnus reaches up with his free hand to cup Alec’s cheek and turn Alec’s head towards him, “Love.”  
Alec’s eyes are weary, wet, “I can’t do this.”  
“I’m here.”  
“Don’t let me become that.”  
“I’ll find a way.”  
“I need you to promise me.”  
“Whatever you need.”  
“Don’t let me get that far. I don’t want to be a monster.”  
“I’ll do everything in my power.”  
Silence falls and Magnus caresses Alec’s cheek with his thumb.  
“I love you Alexander, more than you can ever imagine.”  
Alec lets his head fall forward until their foreheads meet, “I love you too.”  
—  
Next time he’s summoned to Llango’s side, there are mundanes.

After he kills the last mundane, their pained screams echoing in his ears, the shredding of his chest finishes. There is nothing of himself remaining.  
“I’ve had enough!” He yells, turning on Llango.  
Llango raises his brows and retreats a step from the anger exuding from Alec’s form. He holds up his hands, trying to placate Alec, “Calm down Warrior. No need-“  
“Enough! I’m done!” Alec roars, lifting his hands. No longer caring what happened to him, just wanting to end this existence at the beck and call of those with evil intentions, he launches an attack at Llango. His wings burst forth and spread to their full span.  
Llango has barely any time to summon a shield, and the magic catches his hand, boiling the skin.   
Alec hisses as the injury transfers to himself. He curls the hand towards his chest and launches a ball of lightening at Llango.  
Llango’s shield flickers under the assault. “Stop! You’re only hurting yourself.”  
Alec smirks as he launches attack after attack, making his way closer to Llango. A few magical creations make it past Llango’s shield, and Alec’s body is now marked in evidence of their success. When he reaches Llango’s shield he hefts his seraph blade, ready to continue.  
Llango pants as he tries to catch breath. Desperate he yells out, “Warrior Stop! Do not harm me!”  
Alec’s forward progress halts as his body refuses to continue. Magic refuses to answer his call to arms. Alec grunts then glances down at the seraph blade. He could continue this himself. He brings the tip of the blade to the the inside of the elbow.  
Llango watches, wary of Alec’s next move.  
The blade bites into Alec’s skin and slices through flesh and muscle as he drags it downwards towards his wrist. He was done with this. He was tired of the death and evil he had caused and enacted. He watches the blood drip down his arm, burning as it slides along his injured hand. Alec moves the blade again.  
“Warrior! Do not harm yourself!” Llango’s voice stops Alec’s movement, “Drop the weapon.”  
The blade clatters when it collides with the ground. Alec falls down to his knees and blinks at Llango before refocusing on the blood draining from his arm.  
Llango pauses then approaches cautiously, “Warrior. I’m going to heal you.”  
“No.” Alec whispers.  
“What?”  
“No.” Alec says, voice forceful.  
Llango freezes two steps away, unsure how to proceed. He had ordered Alec to not harm him, but that didn’t prevent Alec from remaining volatile. He takes the remaining steps and Alec looks up at him. He tries not to cringe at the black and white eyes looking at him. A reminder of the unnatural creation kneeling before him.  
“Hold out your arm.” He requests.  
Alec looks at him, and curls his arm into his lap, out of reach.  
Llango, unable to prevent the concern flitting into his thoughts, sighs and strengthens his voice, “Warrior hold out your arm. Do not resist.”  
Alec grimaces as he fights the order, but his arm goes of it’s own volition. He had failed, there was no escape from this entanglement. He would remain a slave to Asmodeus’ desires and those whom he granted power.  
His heart shrivels as he watches the bleeding stop and the skin begin to knit together. He was trapped, no way out. Resigned tears flood his eyes and spill onto his cheeks. When Llango stepps back, Alec curls his wings close, blocking himself from the outside world. He hears Llango’s muffled voice, but refuses to respond. After a moment he hears retreating footsteps. He’s left alone with his thoughts and the stench of blood and death surrounding him.  
—  
Alec doesn’t know how long he stays there in the shelter of his wings. He only knows his sanity is leaving him, everything that makes him himself is drifting away, sometimes forcefully ripped away. He knows now that he will lose everything and become a vessel of hate to be used at Asmodeus’ will. He had fought but has no energy left to continue. There was no way out. There was no angel, at least none willing to help him. The only hope of ending this had been severed.  
Alec feels his heart blacken, already cracking as it shrivels slowly. Maybe if he let go of this useless hope, the loss of his soul wouldn’t bother him anymore. He needed to remove himself from those he loved. He would only cause them more pain. He knew that one day if he didn’t jump to obey, that Asmodeus would order him against his loved ones.   
There was no way to remove himself on his own, Llango’s order to not harm himself had settled into his skin. He needed to find another way. He couldn’t ask Magnus and cause him more pain. He could maybe ask Jace, knew that he would at least try. But the memory would haunt him for the rest of his life. Alec couldn’t burden Jace in that way.  
Alec would find a way, maybe then he could have peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec hums in response to Magnus’ running commentary on the TV show he’s watching. Alec closes his eyes, relaxing his head into Magnus’ lap, relishing the deft fingers brushing over his scalp, through his hair.

He tenses when Asmodeus’ voice invades his mind.

_Pet. Go see the Seelie Queen. She has some… pests to get rid of. Obey her orders._

“Alexander? Are you ok?”

Alec squeezes his eyes closed tighter, _No_.

_Now Pet!_ Asmodeus orders.

Alec fights it but his body moves of it’s own accord, ordered forward by Asmodeus’ words.

“Alexander? What’s wrong?” Magnus follows Alec as he makes his way to the foyer.

“Magnus, I can’t fight it.” Alec watches as his body grabs a jacket and moves to the door.

“Is it Asmodeus?” Magnus summons a coat to his shoulders and follows Alec through the door and down the stairs.

Alec nods, “I have to go to the Seelie Queen. Pests to get rid of.”

Magnus narrows his gaze, “Darling, I’m going to be right here with you.”

Alec looks at him, pained, “I can’t say no Mags.”

Magnus grabs Alec’s hand and Alec can at least grip it back. Magnus catches Alec’s eye, “We’ll deal with whatever happens together, ok?”

Alec looks away, his skin crawling with worry.

—

When they step through the portal to the Fairy Realm, there are knights waiting.

“Warrior, welcome. The Queen is waiting for you.” The knight bows and holds out an arm pointing down the trail.

Alec takes a step forward, Magnus at his side.

Another knight steps forward, “Warlock, the Queen has forbidden your presence in court. You are no longer welcome in the Fairy Realm.”

Magnus bristles at this and glares at the knight, who takes a step back, “I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The Seelie Queen has no hold over me.”

Alec takes a step forward, pushing the knight aside roughly, “He’s coming with me.”

Propelled forward, Alec makes his way and turns onto another path without directions of the knights who follow nervously. Magnus keeps his hand in Alec’s, squeezing it in an attempt at reassurance.

They arrive at a large space flanked by large oak trees. The Queen is standing off to the side and glares at Magnus furiously once she sees them.

“Warrior. You were to come alone.” She hisses.

Alec stands up straight, “I may be forced to come here, but you can’t control what I do along the way, or who I bring.”

Magnus stays silent, but ready to jump in if needed.

The Queen moves her furious gaze from Magnus to Alec. She bares her teeth, “Next time I’ll make sure to specify about _guests_.” She turns back and motions to the knights at the other side of the open space. They part and more knights make their way forward, dragging hooded, struggling, pleading forms along. They stop a few yards from the Queen and dump the beings to the ground.

The Queen smirks and glances at Alec, “They’ve broken our laws.” She takes a step forward and makes a motion with her hands, and the knights remove the hoods.

Alec grimaces when the faces of two young Downworlders and a Shadowhunter are exposed. Magnus stiffens at his side. Alec keeps his face emotionless, though his eyes stay on the young people in front of him.

“What do you want?” He asks.

The Queen smiles, all teeth, “Kill them, of course. Slowly and painfully to be sure.”

Alec clenches his jaw, and grits out, “No.” Then adds, “They’re just kids.”

The Queen frowns, then smirks, “Oh I forgot… That’s an order Warrior.”

Alec’s eyes widen as he moves forward and he can feel his magic coming to the forefront.

“Alexander!” Magnus calls out, calling his own magic up.

“Guards!” The Queen yells, and Magnus is quickly cut off from Alec by knights surrounding him.

Magnus is torn, he can easily rip through the knights, but he’s loathe to harm innocents for the sins of their Queen. But Alec was about to do something he’d never forgive himself for, even if he was being forced. At the feel of Alec’s magic and his anguished cry, Magnus reacts without thinking. He throws out his arms, sending out a blast of magic, incapacitating the knights around him.

The Queen gasps as a left over trace of Magnus’ magic reaches her. She looks at Alec, “Warrior, do it now.”

“Alexander!” Magnus calls out, rushing forward towards Alec’s back. But he’s too slow. He tries to stop Alec’s magic with his own, but he falls short.

A strangled sound escapes Alec’s throat as the surge of his silver magic reaches the young forms cowering in front of him. Screams erupt from their mouths as they are consumed by fire and pain.

Magnus pushes out another wave of magic over Alec’s. He knows he can’t save the poor souls, so he forces the process faster, to shorten their pain. He arrives at Alec’s side as Alec falls to his knees. Magnus takes Alec into his arms.

“It’s ok darling.” He whispers into Alec’s ear as he cradles Alec close. He hears Alec’s harsh breathing. He forces Alec to turn away from the charred remains in front of them. He pulls Alec’s face to rest in the crook of his neck.

Magnus catches movement out of the corner of his eye and turns, to see the Queen watching them, smug. He flings out an arm and his magic flies out to wrap around the Queen, lifting her slightly off the ground. He summons a shield to surround himself and Alec, which stops the knights from reaching them.

The Queen laughs, “You can’t kill me Warlock. You’d be breaking those beloved Accords of yours.”

Magnus’ cat eyes flash and he tightens his hands into a fist, “Who says the Accords matter to me anymore?!”

Fear flashes in the Queen’s eyes as the pressure surrounding her increases.

Magnus’ voice rises into a fierce yell, “You’ve broken the Accords several times over recently. Death would be a mercy compared to what you deserve.”

Meliorn steps into Magnus’ field of vision, holding out his hands in a placating manner, “High Warlock, the Clave would not condone you meting out the punishment for crimes committed.”

Magnus twists his hand slightly at the feeling of Alec shuddering against him. The Queen chokes audibly.

Meliorn takes a step forward, then stops when Magnus’ gaze turns to him. Meliorn tries again, “Let me escort you and the Warrior out of the Realm, no harm will come to you. Release the Queen and we can move past this.”

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice is muffled against Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus doesn’t take his eyes off Meliorn and the Queen but he smooths his free hand down Alec’s back, “Yes darling?”

Alec’s response is a whisper so quiet Magnus has to strain to hear, “Can we go home? No more killing?”

Magnus releases the Queen abruptly and smiles smugly when he sees the dirt covering her white dress from the impact with the ground. He leans his head down to press a kiss to Alec’s hair, “Of course love. Ready?”

He feels Alec nod against his shoulder. He helps Alec up, the shield still shimmering around them. He rests a hand against Alec’s cheek, searching Alec’s eyes.

Alec shakes his head in response to the unspoken question. Not now.

Magnus nods and grasps Alec’s hand. They turn and start walking back down the path, the knights falling back, clearing the way. True to Meliorn’s words, they aren’t bothered on the way out of the realm.

—

When they exit the Fairy Realm, Magnus wastes no time and summons a portal. He pulls Alec through, back to the loft. As he closes the portal and turns to look at Alec.

“Darling.” He whispers, hands going to Alec’s chest.

Alec’s eyes are glazed with tears, pain twisting his features. His breath shudders before he says, “I killed kids Magnus. _Kids_.” He squeezes his eyes shut and tears spill out onto his cheeks.

Magnus’ heart seizes and he wishes he had killed the Queen when he had her in his grasp. To hell with the consequences.He raises a hand to cradle Alec’s face, thumb wiping away tears as they fall, “That wasn’t you. That was Asmodeus and the Queen. Not _you._ ”

Alec brings a hand up to grasp Magnus’ wrist lightly, his other hand on Magnus’ arm. He takes a shuddering breath, “I couldn’t - stop.” More tears squeeze out from his closed eyes.

Pain and anger flare in Magnus’ chest, “Angel, I promise we’ll sever this connection. So you never have to go through this again.”

Alec opens his eyes, despair plainly written there, “I can’t - wait forever - Mags. I can’t - do this. And an - angel? We’re never going to find one, let alone convince them to help me. They’d probably smite me on sight.”

Magnus gasps through his tightened chest, “Alexander, Clary… She’ll get through to Ithuriel. I’m sure of it. He’ll help us. We’ll get through this. I’ll be here with you every step of the way.”

Alec closes his eyes again and whispers, “People shouldn’t have to die just so I have the _chance_ to live.”

Magnus answers sternly, “Darling, don’t think that way. We’re going to stop this, so no one has to die and you will live.”

Alec’s voice is quiet as he leans into Magnus’ hand, “It won’t be soon enough Magnus. I don’t want - to be a killer. A _murderer_.”

“You are neither of those things. You are being _forced_ to do horrible things. They aren’t your doing, or your fault.”

“It’s my body Magnus. I’m the one doing it.”

“Asmodeus is. The Queen is. Not you.”

Alec opens his eyes to looks at Magnus again, and gives him a pained smile, “You’re biased. Other people - they’ll see me doing it and that’s how they’ll know me. As Asmodeus’ _pet_. They’ll be scared of me, because of him.”

Magnus knew that this would be something to chip at Alec’s soul. He was a protector, wanted to keep people safe. Not be a reason for them to fear.

Knowing he wasn’t going to make Alec see the light in this moment, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Alec’s lips, which taste slightly of salt from Alec’s tears. Magnus pulls Alec’s head down to rest on his shoulder, and hugs him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for sticking with me. Life is pretty busy but I have two weeks before my brothers Wedding and then summer classes start. So I'll hopefully be able to work a bit.  
> 2 new babies to snuggle as well, so it's a struggle to write rather than visit the babies.  
> Much love to everyone, especially to those that comment. You give me warm fuzzies and make me smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and yes, I'm back from the dead. For those experiencing cardiac arrest at the surprise of me updating... do not worry. I'm CPR certified. ;)  
> It's super short, but it's something right?

“Absolutely not!” Magnus yells.

“Why?!” Alec asks.

“It’s incredibly painful and I’m not going to thrust that upon everything else you’re dealing with.”

“This is the  _ only _ way!” Alec’s voice is strained, distraught.

“I won’t do it.”

“So you  _ want _ me to be at their beck and call?  _ Want _ me to wreak destruction? You won’t help me?” Anger infuses Alec’s voice now.

“There are other ways we haven’t tried. Ones that are surely less traumatizing.”

Alec let loose a manic laugh, “Oh really? Going to work any better than the others?”

Magnus grits his teeth and holds out a hand, “We need to stop.”

Alec wrenches his hair in his fists, “ _ Exactly _ ! Make it  _ stop _ Magnus.” His words turn into pleas. “Please Magnus. I just want to try, see if it works.”

Magnus sighs, shaking his head, “Not binding your magic Alexander.”

Fury spits out on Alec’s tongue, “Then I’ll find someone else.”

Magnus’ eyes flash gold, his jaw flexes, “No.” It’s one syllable but it’s deadly firm.

Alec continues on, “I’m Catarina would be willing to help me.”

“Don’t drag her into this!”

“Who else? Should I just go wandering around the city and see who I run into?”

“Alexander-” Magnus starts as he realizes black threads are spreading through Alec’s white eye.

“What do you want? Me to beg on my knees?”

The black is beginning to pool now, and the hairs on Magnus’ neck and arms stand on end.

“There are no options left Mag-” Alec stiffens as his eye turns completely black.

Magnus reaches out a hand, “Darling?”

Alec’s posture changes. It straightens, his shoulders draw back, his chin lifts. The eyes focus on Magnus and then Alec cocks his head, brow furrowing.

“Warlock.”

Magnus calls forth his magic and sends a cautious mist toward Alec, trying to figure out what’s happening.

“Alexander.”

Alec’s head turns as the black eyes rove over the surroundings, pausing on the view out the balcony doors, “Where’s master?”

“Who?”

Alec turns back to look at Magnus, no recognition in the gaze. Alec rolls his neck and shrugs his shoulders, wings blasting outwards in their full glory, knocking against everything in their way. The white wing has tendrils of black spreading.

Panic crawls up Magnus’ throat. Was this it? Was it over?

“Alexander come back to me.”

A low humming noise starts and Alec tips his head as if trying to listen to something.

Magnus takes a few steps towards his boyfriend, all his senses wary of the predator in front of him.  He flinches when Alec suddenly lets out a frustrated sigh, opening his eyes.

“I have to go to Master.” Alec states, devoid of emotion.

“You should stay here with me love.” Magnus suggests. He tentatively reaches out a hand.

Alec stares at it, confused.

“I don’t know what happened Alexander. But I know you’re in there. Come back to me.” Magnus tentatively rests it on Alec’s arm. As soon as he makes contact with Alec’s skin there’s a flash of light so bright Magnus closes his eyes against it.

He opens his eyes as he hears a thud and sees Alec crumpled on the ground. He drops to his knees and reaches for Alec.

“Alexander?” Magnus grasps Alec’s arms, then cradles his face, “Alexander?”

He jostles Alec a few times, anxiety thrumming in his veins.

Alec slowly blink his eyes open, now back to white and black. He looks at Magnus in confusion.

Magnus gives a small smile of relief now that Alec is back, “There you are.”

“What happ’d?” Alec slurs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I had this part mostly done and this is where my muse took me. So yay for an update! But maybe not so much for the update? *shrugs*  
> Thank you to all who have given kudos, and even more thanks and appreciation for those who've commented. You're amazing.  
> This is coming to a close, but we have a little bit left.

Alec scrutinizes his reflection. Dark circles under his eyes, tired eyes, hunched shoulders. The loss of hope visible on his body. He drops his head, chin to his chest and closes his eyes. He thinks of Magnus, gone to Edom to bargain for Alec’s freedom.

Alec’s mind wanders to Jace and Izzy in the living room, here to watch over him in Magnus’ absence.

_It’s time_ , he thinks. _I have nothing left to give, nothing left to lose._

He raises his head to look at himself once more. It was time to end this. He leaves the bathroom and goes to the closet. He runs his fingers over his gear, untouched since the ritual. He stripped and donned the black clothes but skips his leather jacket. Nothing to hinder the blows, wanting the most damage to be inflicted. He turns slowly and runs his fingers over the multitude of Magnus’ clothes, so many different textures tease his fingertips. He closes his eyes and pulls up imagines of Magnus, his various outfits. That’s one thing that he’ll miss dearly, his warlock, his love. He had wished for an eternity with Magnus, but it had been snatched from his hands. He couldn’t stay and subject everyone to the evil that his hands could cause. No one deserved living in constant fear, or to die in such horrendous ways at the whim of Asmodeus or whomever he deemed fit to order Alec around.

Alec rubs his hands over his sides, noticing the absence of physical weapons where they used to be positioned, ready to be used. He didn’t need them now. He didn’t want to hurt anyone on his way out. He needed to be released from this existence at the beck and call of a demon.

He moves to the bedroom and takes it in for the last time. The vanity, jewelry and makeup all in their places, waiting for Magnus to deem them worthy. His eyes trace the bookshelves, the arm chair, the bed. He removes the folded paper from his pocket and lays it on Magnus’ pillow. His final hopes for Magnus and that he’ll move on to find happiness without Alec.

He moves to the hallway and softly closes the bedroom door, pauses for a moment with a hand flat on the door. Moving to the foyer, he runs his hands along Magnus’ coats and jackets in the closet there. Something to take with him in his final moments.

“Alec?” Izzy calls out, “You okay?”

Alec smiles fondly, he walks to the arch of the living room and looks at Jace and Izzy.

Jace turns, an arm on the back of the couch, “You alright?”

Alec nods, “I love you guys.”

Izzy frowns, “We love you too.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec says.

“Why?” Jace asks.

Alec gives them a pained smile, then summons his magic. He puts a strong ward into place, to keep them safe but unable to contact Magnus.

“What are you doing? Alec?!?” Izzy yells, jumping to her feet.

“Hey, you don’t need to do this.”

Their voices are slightly warbled due to the ward encompassing the room.

Alec rests his hands on the ward’s wall, “Be happy.”

“Alec?!?” Izzy shrieks and hits the ward’s surface.

Alec hears them yelling as he walks back to the foyer. He takes a big breath and opens a portal to the Institutes steps. He steels himself for what is coming and steps through.

—

Alec steps out onto the grass in front of the Institute. He looks up at the sky and closes his eyes, relishing the sun on his face. He takes a few moments to take in the serenity surrounding him. The hum of people, cars, the breeze. He files away the sensations and opens his eyes to focus on the doors of the Institute.

It was time.

When his foot landed on the first stair leading up to the door he throws up a glamour, blocking him from mundane view. He unveiled his eyes, then his wings, stretching them outwards.

His ears perk at the faint sounds of the alarm sounding inside the Institute. He clenched his hands into fists, then opened them. He flourished his fingers, an ode to Magnus, and summoned a ball of destruction and launched it at the doors of the Institute. They incinerated on contact and smoke began to billow from the edges of the large hole, barely anything left clinging to the hinges.

Without the insulation of the door, he can hear raised voices and the alarm blaring. He takes the steps slowly, wanting the Shadowhunters inside to have time to get their weapons. He strides through the gaping hole and the smoke. He stops as soon as he’s in the entryway, at the edges of the smoke.

The three Shadowhunters at the end of the entry hallway can only see a shadowed figure with wings, shadows and smoke swirling around it. A line of sunlight falls across the eyes of the creature, and they grit their teeth at the natural eyes. One shining bright white in the light, while the other swallows it, deep black.

“Halt!” One calls, adjusting their grip on the blade in their hands, “You are trespassing.”

A haunting laugh comes from the winged figure, full of desolation, it echoes down the empty hall into Ops. The wings flutter before stretching out once again. A husky voice calls out, “Shadowhunters. You’ll have to defend what’s yours.”

The figure steps forward and the gathering Shadowhunters steel themselves to the sight of someone like them, runes silver, but wings and eyes alternating white and black. A silver mist ripples at the figure’s feet.

“Come now.” He says, curling fingers into his hand, “Are you just going to stand there?”

A voice calls out from out of sight, “Defend! Wait for long range back ups.”

“Lydia!” The figure calls out. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

Lydia pushes into sight of the entryway but suddenly halts upon seeing the figure, “Alec?”

Alec nods slowly, his eyes haunted. His whisper vibrates in the air, audible in the tense silence, “It’s time.”

Lydia presses forward again, stopping at the front line, “Alec, don’t do this.” She turns her head and calls back, “Get Clary!”

A silver ball appears above Alec’s hand and he bounces it up and down a few times. He focuses on it before turning back to the amassed Shadowhunters. Without warning he hurls the ball at the waiting crowd, but instead of colliding with them, it hits the ceiling, cracking the stone and marble, dust spattering, but it’s enough for the fight to begin.

The Shadowhunters move on the attack, too energized to note that most lobs of magic don’t connect with a body, but with walls, or equipment. Those that do hit someone just stuns them for a minute. Shadowhunters with crossbows and bows laugh arrows at Alec. He dodges some of them, but others hit his shoulders, and torso. Blood begins to trickle from them. Alec wrenches each one out and drops them to the ground.

The silver mist slowly pulls back into Alec’s body, allowing them in closer. The wings flap forward, brushing their blades before returning to span across the hall behind Alec.The fight becomes close quarters, magic versus glowing blades. Alec fights back enough to make it believable but allows some blades through his guard, relishing the slices opening on his flesh. He sends out a blast of magic, causing the first row to collapse, but the second line moves forward to continue the attack.

Clary eventually makes it to the front, yelling at everyone to stop. She’s able to stop a few blades, but many more continue. One stabs into Alec’s arm, another into Alec’s side.

Clary rushes forward as Alec sinks to his knees, chest heaving, “Alec. Stop it.”

Barely audible he responds, “I can’t.”

Clary’s face falls, and she turns around holding her hands out, the Shadowhunters pausing with her blocking their target.

Silver mist crawls out from Alec’s knelt form, creeping forwards, it hits Clary and begins to climb her legs, the rest continuing forward. Some Shadowhunters stumble backward, wary. Others look to Lydia who is watching Clary.

“Alec, what are you doing?” Clary whispers, the magic to her knees now.  
Alec looks up at her, tears in his eyes, “Ending it.”

The magic tightens and turns into flames. Clary flinches but feels no pain. The other Shadowhunters move back at Lydia’s order.

Alec shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them and reaches to the side to pick up a dropped seraph blade. He holds the handle out to Clary. Clary takes it, her brow furrowed.

“End it… Please…” Alec begs, dropping his hands down, “Don’t let me take any more lives.”

The flames start burning what they are touching, holding their captives locked in place. Their clothes beginning to smoke.

Clary winces at the heat licking at her skin, “Alec you can stop you don’t have to do this.”

“I do.” Alec grasps the blade, letting it slice into his hands, blood running along the edge and dripping down. He pulls it forward, to rest over his heart. “Please.”

An arrow whistles an inch from Clary’s hips and strikes Alec’s shoulder, the runes arrow pushing deep. Alec grunts at the impact.

Clary screams, “Stop!” But doesn’t look away from Alec. “I can’t.”

Alec sags in defeat, and tries to lean forward to force the blade in, but his orders stop him once the very tip pierces his skin.

Clary can feel the flames on her skin now and can hear a glamour behind her as others who are trapped by the flames start to yell as the flames lick at their skin. Clary grits her teeth.

“Alexander!” Magnus’ voice booms.

Alec stiffens, and Izzy’s and Jace’s voice call out too. Alec calls his magic back, the flames disappearing. It was over. He was going to be Asmodeus’ fully any day now. He had to will left to fight.

Clary moves to Alec’s side, facing towards the hole that was the Institute’s entryway, and calls out to the approaching group. A Shadowhunter breaks from the holding line and charges forward, brandishing his seraph blade.

Clary starts to turn, yells, “No!” But is powerless to stop it.

Alec raises his eyes to the blade, relief spreading through his body. He sits back ever so slightly so the blade will pierce him exactly where he needs it. He opens his mouth and starts to thank the Shadowhunter for ending it. The air is punched out of his lungs as the blade spears his chest, slicing through bones and muscle. He looks up at the startled Shadowhunter and gives him a weak smile. The Shadowhunter steps back, surprised at Alec’s reaction.

He hears yelling from behind him but a sense of peace has come over him as his blood drains from his body through the wound. His shoulders slump, no longer having the energy to keep himself upright. He feels hands on his skin, scared voices hushed by a pleasant humming. They maneuver him to lay on his back. Magnus comes into his vision and he smiles, can feel the blood coating his lips. Magnus’ eyes are wide and there’s a blue tinge to the air. Alec bats at him, trying to get him to stop. Someone grabs his arm and pulls it down against his side. Hurried words are exchanged than Magnus’ mouth from the words, _one, two, three_ , and the blade is ripped free. The little air he had managed to inhale left in a whoosh, causing him to gasp. Jace’s face comes into view for a few moments, and there’s immense pressure on his chest. Alec realizes they were trying to stop the bleeding, to give Magnus enough time to heal him. He didn’t want this, didn’t want to keep going. He wanted it to end, even if he had to say goodbye. The humming starts to recede, letting the clamor of dozens of voices and movements in. He closes his eyes, trying to keep out the din.

“Alexander, stay with me!” Magnus yells, joined by Jace, Izzy and Clary, all asking him to open his eyes.

Alec opens his eyes again, a cough wracking his body, blood coating his mouth anew. He gasps in short bursts, unable to get air.

A light blooms in front of Alec and grows brighter until everyone shields their eyes. When the light dims enough for eyes to open, they stare at the angel standing at Alec’s head.

“Ithuriel.” Clary whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos appreciated, but comments are held close and snuggled. They make my day!


End file.
